


May Roses Bloom

by MelesaAnderson



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apathy, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Behavior, Conspiracy, Crush, Death, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Humanism, Love, Mild Blood, Murder, Over Protective, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Season Two AU, Secrets, Vampires, Yandere, crushes to lovers, possessive, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelesaAnderson/pseuds/MelesaAnderson
Summary: Why? Why would someone sacrifice their life and soul for selfish individuals? Why would someone give their all, every inch of their energy and expect nothing in return? In this case, Yui sacrificed her freedom, whatever expected illusion of freedom that was given to her by the hands of her father. A simple limousine ride changed her status from that of a human to a juice box—being sucked on for blood by six sadistic vampires. Because they feed on blood. (Duh.)Yui did expected, or was just getting warmed up to the idea of at least getting some respect in return. The Sakamaki brothers were also just starting to realise what more Yui means to them, that she maybe...is the key to their lost humanity.But what happens, when the girl who gave it all—gets slapped in the face by destiny. What happens when she begins to hear voices in her head. An imaginary head popping into her mind, playing along the clouds? Was it another one of the king’s funny little games? Or was there something else to it?
Relationships: Komori Yui/Everyone, Komori Yui/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

It was a casual Saturday morning, nothing out of the blue in the Sakamaki household. The room was adorned with pink coloured decorations that were a lighter shade that it’s inhibitor’s eyes—the eve . Yui Kumori woke up with a pounding headache, as if someone were playing the drum inside her head. Thud. Thud. Thud. Her room was still the same, a medium sized bed with many cushions, one of which was currently held by Yui with a little shriek. Her heartbeat along with her headache intensified. It was a surprise that none of the brothers were here. She looked at the alarm clock placed to her side, Looking at the time, her eyes widened. 

‘bloody hell, it’s nine in the morning and no one is here, something’s wrong’ she thought to herself. She looked at the time again and realised that she should have been asleep right now, but considered herself at fault since she was still not able to properly adjust to the timetable of her six fanged companions. 

She quickly got out of bed, still wearing the light blue nightgown she slept in. With one hand she held the bedside for support with the other she held her head. She reminded herself that an headache was not the worse thing to deal with. She’d seen a plethora of worse things, some of them haunted her for life. Such as—the Sakamaki brothers themselves. They were sure charming and ridiculously handsome, but for her they were first and foremost her captors and not romantic suitors. This was the biggest mistake she ever committed thinking that a prey like her could fall in love with predators like them. It was a crime against nature.

However the brothers in question appeared to be absent. If they were to hear her heartbeat, which they usually do—at least the over possessive red head would come to meet her, she coughed, as meet was an incorrect word. He would have come to torment her. 

Was no one here? Or was she high on one of Reiji’s potions, allowing her to be in a lucid dream like state. 

She walked towards the door slowly trying to open it. Her hands were struggling to get a grip on the gold door knob. This happened before, or at least she remembered so. The brothers played a sadistic prank on her, as far as she remembered in the beginning days when she came here. They made her think that no one was present, but actually they all watched in silence, hiding in a room and using their superior powers to see that their bride would run or would she stay. Their bride aka Yui herself ran. And she was not a fan of what followed after. The very memory caused her to bite her lip accidentally. She stood their motionless, just staring at the door knob. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Chichinashi? “ a familiar voice spoke to her, judging by the profanity she knew the brother who said this. 

She turned around and saw the familiar red haired, green eyed vampire. He sat on the dressing table’s chair, backwards wearing the school outfit. It reminded her of the beginning days when he did so. Yesh. 

Yui possessed a puzzled expression, unsure of what to say. The profanity did startle her. Ayato was not someone who spoke profanities, he preferred more personal insults, which cut the core of his enemies. While he watched her as if a lion would watch a deer, with predator eyes. His forest green ones never leaving her reddish pink ones. She was sensing hunger and something else in those deep set eyes. 

“Ayato. What are you talking about?” she mustered to ask, the pounding headache was unstoppable. Was this another one of those terrors that she was supposed to put up with after Cordelia’s demise from her body? How much more of this torture was it? 

In one swift second, he went from being meters away from her to being near her. Close to her—his six foot athletic figure easily towered her five foot petite stature. He held her wrist suddenly, causing Yui to jerk back—almost tripping. However she physically was not strong enough to move away from his grip. At this point, Yui basically could not contemplate the pureblood’s look. 

He growled loudly, pulling his bloodbag even closer with no distance between them. Her head seemed as if it were stuck to the vampire’s abdomen. 

“Oye drama queen! Next time if you faint, leave me with spare blood because I. Hate. Starving. “ he commented, not at all leaving Yui. 

Yui’s eyebrows were uplifted. She tried to release herself from his grip, however failed. Miserably. Yui was unaware of what the young vampire talked about. When did she ever faint? 

“Faint? What do you mean—“ before Yui could say anything another red head popped his way into the room. He possessed the same emerald green eyes, except they were dominated by lust. She never liked Laito much, this was a lethal combination. Ayato pulled her even closer. She hung close to him, smelled his minty cologne which was spilt all over his school shirt. She blushed a little, for that smell truly was intoxication. 

“Ah! Little Ms Delicate there you are! “ exclaimed Laito, almost licking his lips. Ayato clenched his teeth. He never liked the idea of sharing his meal. 

Yui tried to look at Laito, but her eyes were covered with Ayato’s hands. However the new nickname surprised her? So she was not referred to as an animal anymore by Laito? It seemed strange. 

“Get the hell out of here—Little brother. “ yelled Ayato.

To which Laito responded with a casual laughter. In fact at this point, Yui could sense that this was a dream. She wanted to wake up immediately and go far away from this dream. They were fighting over her like a piece of meat, that too this early, she was getting hot flushes in her hold body. 

“Ayato please. Brother you make me laugh. Oh come on! Delicate here is our bride, not yours . She was sent here for all of us, not for you. So technically, she’s as much as mine as she’s yours. “ explained Laito. This was for the first that that he referred to her with a positive characteristic rather than using his causally degrading nickname for her which compared her to a female dog. 

Yui was usually silent, but it made sense. 

Ayato looked at Yui as if she were a little lost bird. There was an unusual emotion in his eyes, which made her heart flutter. 

“I should be the one to drink her blood, since she’s woken up after four days. “ declared Ayato, with an amused expression almost changing in seconds. 

Laito came in front of Ayato as if he were ready to fight. They both were about to charge at each other, one nasty brawl was about to begin. However. The boys were interrupted by someone’s cough. Yui felt relieved because Ayato removed his hands from her eyes, allowing her to see the familiar bespectacled alchemist/mommy of the Sakamaki clan in their view. 

Reiji Sakamaki’s violet hair were neatly combed to perfection. He fixed his glasses and stood straight as if he were standing in attention position. His face was devoid of any expression, however he intently watched the Kumori girl with his violet sceptical eyes. 

“This is childish display of dominance was expected of you, Ayato. However Laito I’m surprised to see that your mind wasn’t thinking about lewd thoughts for once. It takes a lot for you to think about something else. “ commented Reiji, by turning his head to the other side in arrogance. 

Laito smiled freakishly, returning back to his old demeanour. Unsure of what took him over in the first place. Laito never wished to dirty his hands by fighting with his older sibling. Ayato held Yui’s hand slightly close to his own. Almost never letting it go out of his own long one. He looked visibly angry at the intrusion of the second Sakamaki in Yui’s room. 

“What is the meaning of this Reiji? She’s awake! I came here first. If you don’t indulge in violence because you’re a daisy, then don’t expect us to follow in your suit. After all some of us do possess physical strength unlike you. Playing mind games. You’re the one being childish in this scenario. “ ranted Ayato, huffing out of irritation. 

Reiji sneered. The red head possessed some nerve to argument with the prodigy. He laughed a little. 

“And I thought the ruffian knew nothing of civil manners! I forgot. You only became an expert because of your mother overburdening you with her expectations. And she turned out to be right. You can’t do anything perfectly. Because you’re simply not. “ argued Reiji, while furrowing his eyebrows. 

Yui gasped. Dead or not, being a literal bitch or not…discussing the mothers and their father was a sin. They hated their parents, but never explicitly mentioned them. This was getting from bad to worse. Ayato clenched his fist and used his vampire speed to rush towards Reiji. Both of them were of the same height—with Reiji being an inch or two taller. 

Laito clapped loudly and even whistled. He stood beside Yui almost bending to her level. 

“I don’t know about you little Chienne, but they seem to be bickering like children. They’re under some lovesick spell, which engulfed me too. “ he whispered in her ear, with a maddening smile creeping across his face. 

Yui shook her head in negative, on the other hand Ayato held Reiji by the collar. 

“Don’t you ever mention that again. “ he shouted, not leaving his grip. 

Reiji removed Ayato’s hands within a second. He fixed his tie, which was ruined by the eldest triplet and walked towards Yui. At this point, her heartbeat was capable of breaking the record of the most beats per minute. Sweat was evidently present on her forehead, with her skin turning pale by the minute. Laito kept his hands on Yui’s neck standing behind her. His grip was firm. With one swift glare, Reiji held her hands—rather gently. This was his disposition of being a true gentleman to some capacity. He checked her pulse with his gloved hands like a doctor would. 

Yui’s eyes immediately uplifted when she heard a swish, meaning another vampire was nearby. The youngest Sakamaki stood by the doorway with an annoyed expression with inward slanting eyebrows and lips closed in a thin line. She saw his pink eye while the other one was covered with his purple-lilac hair. Oddly enough, Subaru said nothing. While Ayato came closer to Reiji, having a fire burning in his heart. 

She sensed something was off but was unable to put her finger on it. Laito taped his fingers on Yui’s shoulder, almost sending shivers down her spine as she remembered the day when she barely survived the second redhead’s advances in the church and made it out alive. On the other hand she heard a deep growl from Ayato, depicting his possessive behaviour over her. 

“Interesting. This is not a normal blackout as one would suggest. “ deduced Reiji, fixing his glasses. 

Subaru was still towards the end of the room. He made his characteristic bemused sound showing his disinterest in the present conversation which was taking place. 

“Show off. “ muttered Ayato not fond of the second oldest’s habit of jumping to assumptions and using his unnecessary intelligence. 

Not wanting the situation to get any worse Yui tried to do something. 

“Blackout? I don’t understand. “ she uttered with confusion evident in her eyes. 

“Does this mean, this drama queen wasn’t acting after all? “ questioned another voice. Everyone saw the middle triplet with his light purple hair and eerily big purple eyes. He sat on the bed scooting closer to Yui more than ever. 

She gulped. Their behaviours were strange. Why were they so....touchy? Usually the Sakamaki brothers were not physically affectionate with her. They got their blood and went about their business. Laito began laughing loudly. She heard his melodious laughter as he stood behind her. 

“I’m sorry I can’t do this anymore. “ wheezed Laito. Yui turned around and saw him wiping fake tears. ”She fainted for four days and doesn’t even remember what happened? I mean come on, Kumori how helpless can you be? “ he mocked her. 

“Laito. This might not be her fault. For the first time, she’s not to blame. “ clarified Reiji. He was aware of the whole situation even though he was not present at the scene when it actually happened. He thought of no other reason so as to, why would a mere human decide to fake her death? He knew her well enough to guess that she was nothing like those people who would do anything for attention. 

Ayato held Yui’s hand all of a sudden, earning a glare from all the brothers. 

“Then you mean to say—that there is a greater power involved with pancake’s blackout? “ he inquired. 

Subaru walked closer to his older brothers looking at them with utter suspicion. 

“If what Reiji is proposing sounds true. Then I think. He is behind all this. “ suggested Subaru, still not making an eye contact with Yui. The person in question surprise Yui, who was this he they kept referring to every now and then? 

“Come on Subaru you can’t be seriously suggesting that the vampire lord behind this mess? Yui must have had something crappy or she’s just pretending. Maybe she’s high or something. “ excused Kanato with sharpness in his tone. 

Yui knew one thing for a fact. Even if she were to die, Kanato would never believe her honesty. 

“No matter what happens. Yui you are not to leave this room. Brothers if you may, I’d like to discuss this matter in our private chambers. And I request everyone to be there. If you leave this room Kumori I will chop your legs off. Now if I’m clear nod! “ he threatened her in his ever ready monotone voice. 

She nodded, tightening her grip around Ayato’s hands. He blushed a little, not that anyone in the room noticed. All the vampires left, except for Ayato who stood there. With one swift motion, her figure was slanted while he was on the top of her. Yui’s eyes were closed. She was a bit scared of what Ayato would do next. He planted a little kiss on her neck and left.

She instantly fell on the floor. It was then that she wondered, ‘where is Shu ? ‘ 

[A/N- Hello this is the author here! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!! I’m very excited to publish a Diabolik Lovers novel! Hopefully this should be a little different, plot wise for everyone to read. This is just chapter one there are a lot of other things going to happen. Please don’t expect this story to take the normal Diabolik Lovers’ route. This one is Diabolik Lovers with my own spin to it. Also I’m very sorry for all the Shu fans out there. He’s a part of this story of course, and I promise that you will see him in the next chapter. I hope everyone is safe during these times.   
All the best to everyone and please stay indoors.   
we are all in this together.   
—the author. ]


	2. Chapter 2

[At the private quarters.] 

Reiji waited for all of his brothers, at the private quarters. It was the name for the room which was burnt by Laito and repainted and redecorated. The room was no longer musty looking with grey soot coated walls, antiques, a dirty library with dust all around the room. Everything that reminded the brothers of the witch was changed. It felt as though she was never there in the first place. 

The wall of the private quarters were painted lime, as per Subaru’s request. Everyone was stunned seeing him suggest something for the first time. The colours for the drapes and blinds were coral green and light green respectively. There were rectangular scented candles all around the room, with various shades of lime, yellow and earthy colours. There were about six chairs in the middle on the room, for all the brothers to sit in.

These were selected according to the preferences of each six of the brothers. Reiji sat on the head chair, placed at the centre of the room, which was dark purple in colour. Kanato came quickly than expected. He sat on his light pink chair. Shu sat on his slightly elongated chair that looked more like a turquoise coloured divan. Laito and Ayato came together and sat on their respective scarlet and crimson chairs. The last one to enter the room was Subaru, who sat on his lilac chair next to Reiji.

“I see now that everyone is present here in this room, I am going to commence towards the subject of this meeting which is, regarding her. “ narrated Reiji. 

Everyone present in the room possessed mixed reactions. Shu was half awake while Kanato zoned out. Subaru made his famous ‘tch’ sound. Laito and Ayato were giving each other some sort of competitive stares. 

“There’s no reason to hold this meeting in the first place. She was acting Reiji. “ argued Kanato, with an agitated expression. 

Suddenly there was silence in the room. Reiji coughed again, while Shu got up a bit. Everyone’s eyes were darted towards the blonde vampire. There was one thing for sure. Shu Sakamaki never got up, unless it was for something urgent. He yawned a little loudly and took his earphones off. 

“What the heck is that? “ Laito questioned with a worried expression. 

Shu realised that all the attention was on him. Even of his authoritative brother, Reiji’s too. 

“She fainted. And did not get up for days. Let’s admit that we thought if she died or not. “ questioned Shu. 

The five brothers exchanged looks with each other. None of them spoke a word. 

”Shut up everyone! Her heart was not beating and she was not breathing! Of course she was dead. Something brought her back to life! “ exclaimed Subaru, with narrowed eyes.

The youngest Sakamaki was so uncomfortable while sitting in that room, he just wanted to leave. He knew nothing of protocol and what was to be done, but this was important. This never happen before, cherry on top was that Yui survived a horrendous situation just two months ago. When Cordelia possessed her body and she was almost on the verge of killing her forever. The thought of letting her go, seemed harsh for him. 

“Oye Shu! What do you mean died? She fainted and you obviously did something to her! Don’t you remember how she looked at you and—lost her balance all of a sudden! “ blamed Ayato with fuming eyes and crossed hands. Laito lunged forward to see Shu’s reaction. His emerald eyes intently watched his eldest brother’s reaction carefully. For he knew that the drama just began. 

The blonde vampire remained neutral. He sat on his arm chair sluggishly putting back his earphones. It was him and his music with no care in the world. While the red head remained impatient. 

“What would he say? What would he ever say? This man here—I would really not even call him a man . He’s a sloth. All he does is eat, sleep, listen to music on repeat with the slowest speed ever. He’s a laid back and spineless person with no aptitude towards anything—“ Reiji was interrupted with a little snort from Shu’s side. 

“I’ve been called worst. “ he paused for a moment. “Your brother. “ he continued. 

The room was filled with little laughs, which became full on ballistic. 

“Teddy? Don’t you think the volume in this room is astronomical? Because mommy Reiji got burned!! “ concluded Kanato. 

Reiji was astounded with his brother’s reply. This was an—insult . More importantly this was his insult. He chose to remain quiet today. Subaru who stood by the gate still debated if he should stay or go. He looked at the vampire listening to music; and smiled a little. After all he looked up to his eldest brother. He was the closest thing, Subaru had as a father. 

The dark violet haired disciplinarian was the first person to leave the room. He realised that if his brothers wished to play blame games rather than constructively debate on what was to be done, he was sure that he had better businesses to attend to. 

Ayato’s phone which was on silent, began buzzing repeatedly showing off a timer. It was for a basketball fame which he was suppose to play for with his team mates. They would start practising in half an hour. It was an important match for them. He couldn’t miss it for the world. 

“Oh crap! I forgot! Have to leave for a game with the boys. “ he remembered, vampire speeding out of the door. 

Shu left the room quietly while Subaru follow in suit. He roughly left all places closely to the time as his silent brother did.   
Kanato and Laito were the only ones left in the room. 

“By the way, Kanato. That volume bus punch line where was it taken from? Maybe I could use it as a pick up line! “ inquired the pervasive vampire. 

Kanato hugged his teddy a little bit closer. “Tik tok. “ he muttered. 

Laito furrowed his eyebrows. He knew nothing of this thing called tik tok? 

“Is it like tinder? Like you know one of those dating apps!” asked Laito. 

His stuff toy obsessed brother got a little annoyed. 

“Laito. Isn’t there anything else you can think about? Dating? Girls? Are these the only topics that go on in your head! “ shouted Kanato. 

He briskly walked towards the exit of the room, not looking back at Laito who smiled widening his teeth. There was going to be a lot of spoilt milk. Or maybe tea! 

[inside Yui’s room] 

Yui sat on her bed, still wearing her nightgown. She held a plushie toy of a white coloured cat with a pink bow close to herself. Almost hugging it like Kanato hugged his precious pirate eyepatch teddy. It was maybe the loneliness that allowed her to remember what the brothers were continuously arguing about. She never wanted to be the cause of worry for someone else. She faintly remembered the events from about four days ago. 

It was a Tuesday morning. Today everyone except for Shu and Yui had their tests, precisely their last prelims lined up. So there was naturally hassle in the house. Reiji was studying even while eating his breakfast, never leaving the book from his hands.

Laito and Ayato planned the so called ‘cheating schedule’ where in they decided that if they knew nothing in the question or were stuck, then which students were likely to help them. Subaru only knew two options. Either he would only do the multiple choice questions or he would tear the paper and leave the classroom. He was a classic tsundere and had a tendency to tear question papers if they were ‘tough’ according to him. Kanato made chits and hid them inside his teddy so that no one would see them. 

Yui came to the breakfast table and saw Reiji finish his toast quickly while Laito and Ayato were busy texting on their phones. Kanato hummed a little and played with his noodles. Subaru was drinking water and nothing else. She wore her normal clothes, a light pink polka dot dress with a ponytail and white hairband. It was a new type of hairstyle, which she saw in one of the fashion magazines brought by popular girls.

”Aw! Little Beach tried a new hairstyle just for me! I’m flattered! I might even compliment it and I can say you look cute. “ noticed Laito, glancing towards Yui removing his eyes from his electronic device.

Yui smiled a little. Laito might not really like her, but he noticed things about people.

“Even teddy agrees that the band is a nice touch. “ added Kanato.

Her smile even widened upon receiving a comment from Kanato. It was unexpected but Yui appreciated it. 

”Thank you Kanato and Laito. “ thanked Yui. However her attention was fixated on Ayato. 

”She made that hairstyle for Ore-Sama/Yours Truly“ started Ayato.

This conversation might never over. “I’m not very interested. Timing alert. It’s ten o clock. I’m leaving. “ announced Reiji, who left hurriedly while the others also followed. It was their exam after all.

They were vampires, immortal. They still took exams seriously because they lived among humans. There was silence in that large mansion because no one was present. 

With no one left on the table, Yui went towards the living room to find Shu, since he was the only one left in the house. There she saw him reclined on the white divan, with his shoes still on the couch. There was certainly quite a big spot of mud covering the sofa. Yui worried a bit and chewed her bottom lip as Reiji might come back and either he would wack Yui for dirtying the sofa or another fight would break out between the two Beatrix siblings.

Not wanting another fight to break out, she decided to bring a tissue paper from the kitchen.

”Woman. “ a voice called. She turned around and saw the vampire with icy blue eyes.

“Yes? “ she answered , with a little smile on her face. His hair ruffled down a bit, appearing like the haircut of a young child.

“Why is there silence in the house? Where are those noisy brats? “ he interrogated.

Yui sat down beside him. His eyes were closed again, busy encrypting the sound of music. 

”they all have their exams so they’ve left. I think they should be back by three or maybe two in the afternoon.” she deduced, thinking carefully.

He became a little quiet and replying nothing. Yui felt a little dizzy all of a sudden. She felt as if her vision was compromised. She got up and saw a blurry vision around her. She took the support of the thin long table where the vase was kept to stand up.

“My head seems to hurt a bit. “ she complained. With each passing moment the pain intensified. It was like a constant thumping in her head, as if something reached out to her. She let out a painful noise, with closed eyes and little tear drops coming out of her eyes.

The eldest Sakamaki paid no heed, as he was busy with his headphones. Yui shriek as loudly as she could, and her grip loosened on the vase holder. In an instant, the orange coloured small vase, shook from its position and was chucked on the top of Kumori’s head. Adding more to the pain, Yui fell on the ground. Her cranium throbbed while there was blood seeping from her forehead.

It was from the smell of blood that Shu looked at Yui and he immediately got up. He hurried towards her, Yui was crying incessantly unable to get up to help herself. She never felt this helpless in her life. She laid on the floor, with her hand on her head injury and blood covering her forehead and dress. She was loosing consciousness, while Shu gently patted her head upon bending to her level.

”may roses bloom. “ was all she uttered before passing out. 

She became panic stricken upon coming back to present. This never happened to her before. It felt to her as though some divine power above was contacting her or wanted to reach out to her. It never felt natural. She remembered nothing after fainting. Only that the last time she was in Shu’s arms. That is all. Furthermore, she never saw him this morning, adding more to the pile of mysterious questions left before her to solve all alone. Yui decided to take a bath and meet Shu and thank him for saving her? She was sure that he must have saved her since he was the only vampire to be home that night. And she also knew the fact that it didn’t matter how kind or humane she was, for him it would be just a simple apology that didn’t matter to him. 

Just as she was about to go into the bathroom and take a bath, the bell rang. And it froze Yui’s heart for a split second. She was unsure if she heard the sound correctly? It did seem like the usual ding-dong of a house’s doorbell. 

Why would someone right the doorbell? Because no one ever came to the Sakamaki House. No one ever does. Then who was on the door? 

[A/N- It feels good to update today! Thank you so much for the responses they truly made my day. I hope you’re enjoying the story so far because there’s more to come. Also, I really don’t like Laito’s nickname for Yui so in this story she will be referred to Laito, as a lose pronunciation called beach. And this is going to be embarrassing but I thought biatch would be a little awkward. I hope everyone is safe during these times. Take care of yourself and your loved ones. Stay safe and stay healthy!

Also I’m going to be taking a short break before I come back with the other chapters. As it turns out I’ve got a hectic schedule ahead so you guys might have to wait till the next chapter comes out.

Bye! 

-the author.]


	3. Chapter 3

Reiji went downstairs in a heartbeat looking at the source of the sound. It was ages ever since anyone came into the mansion. Aside from the household help, which entered the mansion from the backdoor there were rarely visitors. Once he opened the front door, he saw a young porter wearing a red blazer, cap and black pants with muddy brown shoes. He had a long nose, bushy eyebrows a dusky complexion with a hesitant smile. His brown eyes were full of fear. The second oldest heard his heartbeat. He was puzzled so as to think about the human’s presence in the mansion. 

“Sir. Is your name Reichi Salamaki? “ he questioned.

The look of disgust on Reiji’s face him realised that he mispronounced his first and last name. He was in no mood for humour, especially due to the being answered back by his good for nothing biological sibling. 

“It’s Reiji Sakamaki. What is the urgency Mister?” he asked.

The porter felt extremely hesitant, with his slouched shoulders and constant stammering. Reiji knew that this man had no manners. 

“This is a letter for you, from your father . I’m not japanese so I’m sorry for not pronouncing your name correctly. Please do not tell your father that I pronounced it wrongly. “ his head facing the wrong, while he handed the sand coloured envelope to Reiji. 

Reiji furrowed his eyebrows. It was strange for Tougo Sakamaki to send a porter to deliver a simple message. Then again his father was known for changing himself with the decade. He even requested his sons to make something called an ‘electronic mail identification address’ on a famous networking website called google. However the second son thought of technology as nothing but a waste of time. 

“Mister. A brother of mine has gotten out for a basket ball match. Hence I think it would be inappropriate for you to wait till the evening. Kindly give me your contact number before you leave so that I can contact you if I find the need to. “ stated Reiji.

The man faintly smiled. “Oh that won’t be necessary. Sir will send a phone across to you. “ he explained, bowing a bit and departure from the mansion. 

“Who was that? “ asked Laito, with his voice seductive as always. 

Reiji cleared his voice a bit. “It seems like he wishes to talk to us. “   
He heard a snort from the divan, his older brother was half asleep on the turquoise coloured furniture piece. “Spare me the pain, I’m out. “ pleaded the blonde bloodsucker, in a matter of fact voice. 

His brothers loathed, their father—either people called him Karl Heinz or Tougo Sakamaki, nothing changed the fact that he was the only parent to save them from the status of being ‘orphaned’. Never was he present, and he wished to leave his children at the hands of his deranged wives, which perplexing morals and no maternal love. All three of them were broken in their own ways. 

Cordelia knew that she was deceived. For Karl never truly loved her, she loved his brother Richter. She hated him and wanted her sons, particularly Ayato to embody the perfection of the head of the family. She was highly flirtatious and even shared a disgusting relationship with her own youngest biological son—Laito, who grew up with a twisted understand of love. Then came Kanato, who was largely ignored by his mother, only to be used as a songstress of sorts. 

Beatrix, the second wife was the first to give birth to a son to Karl Heinz. Even though she was a mother of two children, not much was known about her. Her own sons knew nothing of their mother’s past, only that she was in love or sorts with their father. She was a disciplinarian and only focused on Shu, showing her desire to be greatest in the eyes of her husband. Reiji received scraps of her attention, and despised her for loving the elder son more than himself.

There was nothing more sorrowful than the tale of Christa. She was the third wife, who was forcefully impregnated at the hands of her own cousin for the sake of an experiment, therefore breaking her sanity all at once. Christa treated Subaru, with lack of unconditional love. She knew he resembled her cousin in a way, thus hammering the concept of ‘purity’ and ‘impurity’ in her young son’s mind, even giving him a knife to kill herself or his father. 

However this was the past, one they could not change. After all these years Tougo Sakamaki wanted to converse with his sons, for the sake of a mere guest from the church, who proved her worth upon surviving the awakening—which no bride ever could. This was however made more possible by the existence of Cordelia’s heart being fitted into Yui’s body. 

“I’m not expecting anyone to attend the call; for it is simply your will. I need to gather more intel so as to what is the meaning of this call. “ elaborated Reiji, walking towards his laboratory. 

Yui finished taking her bath. She came downstairs, but stopped mid way while walking down the stairs, only to be hoarded by ‘yours truly’. 

“Pancake. “ he greeted her in his high pitched voice, causing her to tremble a bit. She wished not to look into his forest green hues. They were vampires, that too pure bloods. It was quite doubtful of them to feed on animal blood. She looked at the other side of the stairway. “I woke up. “ she replied in a soft squeaky barely audible voice, while squinting her pinkish eyes. 

A scrawl decorated his chiselled features, while engulfing her in a tight hold. “What makes you think I don’t know that? Are you saying that Yours Truly’s vision is imperfect?” He pressed. 

Suddenly she gathered the courage to look into his eyes, with no fear or anticipation visible in her rather large pupils. “I woke up, and just in case you don’t know that...I’d also like to mention that I remember nothing about what happened in these past four days. A-and now would be a great time for you to insert your fangs. “ stumbled the sacrificial bride. 

He was astounded to hear her courageous voice, even more stunned by her stoic reply. Something must have gotten over her head. Somehow he never got himself to a point where his grip on her arm was strong. 

“You mortals are nothing but, petty fools. Strange you are Kumori. See a doctor if you will. “ cautioned Ayato, leaving briskly by the speed of light, without saying anything further. 

She clicked her tongue. This was rather blunt for a possessive vampire like Ayato, who would grab every chance he got to drink her blood, only to leave her in the middle of the stairway....unbitten. She continued descending down the stairs, moving left from the empty lifeless drawing room where she first encountered her familiar red head, lying on that sofa...almost half dead. She turned her attention to a more, peaceful part of the mansion...the garden which was present outside. 

She passed by various paintings all hung on the walls, in each of those hallways. Some of them even appeared to be dusty. Most of them were still life paintings of inanimate objects, just like she was treated at the hands of this six utterly sadistic vampires. Then she encountered a wooden brown door with a golden knob, when opened she saw the lush green garden, with a fountain at the centre. 

It was a treat for anyone to enjoy. It consisted of various kinds of herbs, shrubs, spruces of different sizes that were planted immaculately around the garden. There were crawlers growing with the support of the mansion walls and the creepers on the ground. The gardener often trimmed the soft grass to a desirable small height as insisted by Reiji.

She sat on the soft grass and looked at the beautiful sky above her. It was painted in light blue colour with little cotton candy-sequenced clouds floating. Her father often told her to make shapes, with the help of these clouds, because they meant different things to different people. The warmth of the sun radiated happiness in her dull and sullen soul, while the shards of greenery tickled her porcelain skin. 

Oh how those times changed, when she precisely about an year ago arrived at the mansion and never stepped outside her room, except for dinners. Howbeit, today she listened to her heart. She ached to come out here for sunbathing, in the lap of artificially decorated nature. Upon feeling a cold present, next to her warm bodied self, she helped a bit. On her left side was the oldest Sakamaki. 

“Shu?” questioned Yui, calling out his name. The blonde’s eyes were closed. The headset around him continued to blare music in his years. “Don’t...ruin the moment. “ stated Shu, as his voice crumbled a bit. So he was actually sleeping..when he teleported close to her? She laid next to him like a little rabbit, not even uttering a single word out of her mouth, to which the blue eyed vampire opened one of his eyes. 

“I must have scared you off, four days ago and I didn’t mean to. I swear. “ admitted Kumori, referring to the incident about four days ago when she fainted in his arms.   
  
‘Scared off’ was an understatement for the lazy boy. He was petrified when her fragile aortic pump stopped eating. As the air went out of her lungs he remembered the loss of his mother and Edgar, his close childhood friend who died during a village fire. He remembered those losses and realised how helpless he felt when the two people he loves the most certainly away from him.

Every loss; every grief and paranoia rushed back into him like a torrent shall tornado. The world around him had stopped forever. However his facial expression told another story. It seemed a natural for him to care for a mere mortal. 

“I knew that you don’t care. But thank you for saving me. “ replied Yui. 

He looked at her. This girl battled death twice and stood on her feet normally? She was the same as before! He laughed at humans nonetheless could not understand them. He came closer to her and sniffed her. 

“Eek! “ jolted the sacrificial bride, out of surprise. 

He was busy in a thought with tensed eyebrows. “You lewd woman, you smell a bit different than usual. “ he noticed. 

Yui tilted her head due to confusion. “Umm..I don’t notice anything different? It must have been the perfume I applied this morning. It was of a misty scent than that of the usual one I apply. “ she professed, with upturned lips. 

He laughed a bit. “Silly excuses from a silly girl. What more could I expect. Anyways. Humans don’t have changes in their scents. They remained same throughout their lives. “ before swooshing away from her eyes.

Yui sat in the sun for another good twenty minutes admiring the beauty around her. She yawned a bit. It was only afternoon and her body still found it unusual to adjust to the nocturnal time table of the fanged creatures. She went back towards her room; to either sleep or to decorate her room. 

On the way, she saw that the door to Reiji’s laboratory was open. This is se unusual because Reiji was a privacy loving person. She saw him stirring a violet coloured fuming potion, which gave the whiff of cranberries and some other strong alcoholic beverage. 

He signalled her to come inside, and she obeyed while walking briskly towards the laboratory. He then closed the door of his laboratory, sending slight chills down her spine. 

“Why do you smell like that deadbeat? I saw you too up-close in the garden.” he interrogated, his eyes keenly watching the concoction. 

She was scared of angering the self proclaimed prodigy. Her sherbet pink eyes blinked rapidly, looking to the pale marble floor—remembering the scene when she was offered that god awful tea by the second son. Oh how she hoped he would not experiment on her. 

“Shu sat next to me. I didn’t do a thing. I just needed some warmth. “ she uttered the truth, watching the chemist with nervousness in her eyes, knowing that he never gelled well with his older brother. 

She bit her bottom lip. “How are you anyways? “ concerned Reiji. 

He was truly unpredictable. One moment he seemed to be focused more on the potion and the other moment she was the subject of his undivided attention. “I think I’m fine.” assumed the girl, desperately trying to control her erratic heart beat. 

The laboratory was full of racks, filled with transparent bottles labelled with dangerous diluted and concentrated acids with bases. There were forceps, a Bunsen burner and other equipments that were found in a chemistry lab.

“Nobody rarely is fine. I think that I must call upon a human doctor for your checkup. “ he responded, consequently pulling her wrist towards himself. 

She closed her eyes, anticipating for the pain of his fangs to be lodged on her neck. But it never came. She opened them slowly, waiting for Reiji to disrespect her. 

“I’m glad of what I have made you though. You respond to me just like who you are, a masochist. However I must tell you. I have my boundaries. I shall not drink from you till the time you are not back to your prime health.” he explained, his grip on her pulse loosened a bit, just like her heart beat. 

“Thank you Reiji for being so courteous. “ she spoke out of politeness, pink dust which was evident on her cheeks. 

Reiji cleared his throat up a bit. “I know how to restraint myself. My brothers maybe rebellious, I’m not so. Everything kept in this laboratory has its place, these equipments are to be maintained or else they lose their functioning abilities. You maybe our prey, but I certainly think that it is our responsibility to take care of you.” expressed the youngest son of Beatrix, while fixing his glasses. 

He looked nothing like her mother, but embodied her completely. She saw how turbulent his relationship was with Beatrix, during the flashback. 

He let go of her wrist all together. “Do you experience any headaches? Blurred vision?” pressed Reiji, in a monotone authoritative voice. 

She shook her head in negative. “Come to think of it I don’t experience anything as overwhelmingly exhaustive as I did a few days back, however there’s this voice at the back of my head. It’s the voice of a female, definitely not Cordelia. She’s melodious and often hums, then occasionally she says ‘may roses bloom’. I don’t understand the meaning of it.” she admitted, explaining her situation to the mother of the household. 

He nodded, his face devoid of any emotions. It sent another cold chill down her spine. She never knew what he thought of—making it harder for her to communicate. According to her hearing voices in the head was a symbol that she spiralled into an abyss of darkness. She was loosing her sanity. Being treated like a prey was one act that had its consequences. 

“Leave and don’t be so helpless that you can’t defend yourself, against my brothers—especially the triplets from drinking your blood for at least a few hours. “ he advised.

“I understand.” was all she spoke before timidly going out of the room and locked it, just like how Reiji wished to. 

They were the sons of the same mother, yet so contrasting. One abandoned his responsibilities and the other took all the burden on his shoulder. 

A/N- Hello everyone this is the author this side. How is everyone doing? I apologise for the late update. For starters anyone who is wondering what this story is going to be like, for the most part I hope to make this story different from what the anime is. I wanted to make it a story of these characters to express themselves with some level of humanity or at least their understanding of it.   
Everyone take care of yourselves and stay indoors.   
-Bev🥺💕. 


	4. Chapter 4

It took her only about five minutes to get out of Reiji’s laboratory and find her way towards her room. When Yui entered her room, she was startled to see the lilac haired boy who sat on her orchid bed with his cherished stuffed companion in his hands. She despised meeting with the vampires at different places in the mansion for she was a bit tired and wanted some privacy from them. Although Kanato was not the kind of person to come to her room without any reason? His presence here was odd, even more so his teeth chattering smile. She called it so, because it was meant for others to be scared out of his weirdly comical smile. 

“There you are? Why did you leave me and go? “ questioned the emotionally stable vampire. He looked at her, like a Romeo looked at his Juliet. In this situation, Yui desperately wanted to look the doors to her house and wished to scream ‘stranger danger’. 

From the knowledge that she gathered after living with these vampires from the past one year, all of them were certainly sadists but of different kinds. Kanato was skilled at emotionally manipulating people to do his work and even tormenting with her emotions.

She remembered how he behaved with her in the past—especially the coffee incident. It brought her to the point of fainting with fear. He appeared to be innocent but he was not even a bit of the above mentioned character trait. 

“I apologise Kanato. I felt coped up inside the walls of my own room, so I decided to sunbathe for sometime. “ she apologised, hoping to not get on the wrong side of the short height individual. 

The boy with enlarged lilac hues laughed hysterically and even wiped a few fake tears. Yui was unsure of her reply—for it was not comically stated in anyway by her. Then again, they were unstable vampires. 

At this point in time her heart was beating out of her chest, she wanted to hold her rosary and rushed to the church to pray to the Almighty that the boy would not bite her. “Humans are so dumb. Teddy I must tell you. Bathe in the sun? What kind of a wish is that?! Your kind only have two brain cells. “ insulted Kanato in a stern voice; while laughing a bit. 

She laughed along in an effort to bond with him surprisingly—he enjoyed her company too for the very first time. 

“I wanted you to look like one of those brides kept in the glass cages which I showed you the other day.” announced the middle triplet upholding a serious expression. 

Her breath hitched. So this was his catch according to her? First behave with her politely, then insult her, throwing that all out of the window he chose to immediately and indirectly state that he wanted her dead. He was obsessed with dolls and corpses, which revolted her moral compass. 

“However I knew that you were not really dead, and there is no point making you into a doll, when I don’t see death in your eyes. You were alive and I knew about it, this was a good way of getting attention from us.” he spitefully chided as if acid was being poured out of his mouth. 

He gave her a cold glare, while she returned his expressions with a small smile. Her mind wondered of possibilities of the next reply. 

Yui, tried to use her diplomatic spineless nature as the best asset to pacify Kanato’s harmful intentions. “If it were up to me, I’m not really alive. Not by the textbook definition. “ she confided, closely holding a while coloured pillow kept on her bed. 

He narrowed his eyes towards her petite figure. The two of them were perhaps competing for the title of shortest person in the Sakamaki Household, with all of the middle triplet’s brothers being gigantic to him, while he was the only one who looked compatibly shorter. Then Yui came along, satisfying his ego for he much taller—or at least a few inches at hand. 

“Now what would that be? Teddy is interested to know about it. “ he asked the question. 

She looked at him, giving him the sweetest smile she ever could.

“You belong somewhere you feel free. It was written by Tom Petty. “ she answered bursting with confidence. 

The shorter vampire gave Yui a smile of his own. “I can’t let you be free. I can’t say that I’m not thirsty but you seem so ditsy to drink from. “ was all he said, before vanishing away, leaving her alone altogether. 

She huffed a bit, stretching her arms. Kanato was strange, no doubt. But she felt bad for him. He was often teased by Ayato by the word “hysteric”. He was always left out even when his brothers were together. Laito and Ayato looked similar and were more commonly grounded, while Kanato was left behind. This was not right, she never got to change of having a sibling. If she did, she would never leave that sibling behind. 

Kumori went under her pale duvet, covering herself with the blanket entirely. Vampires practically were creatures with a no sleep schedule. Their body functioned normally even if they overslept or underslept. Yui was not of their kind at least not now, so she tried to conserve some of her energy to match the schedule of the other brothers. Before going off to sleep; she took out her diary—well her father’s diary and glanced at the picture of her youngest self and her father smiling as always, Seiji Kumori; the priest holding her. Those were the simpler times, the times she wished she could get back too.

She never thought ill of anyone, but it was the truth that her adoptive father was very much responsible for her disheveled mental state; being considered as a personified juice box that was tossed away like a mere piece of apple in the hands of six bratty children trying to metaphorically and literally bite the apple. With their great valour and contrast personalities, hardly anyone noticed the plight of the soft-spoken maiden with suppressed confidence. No one ever came to save her. She was doomed for the worst. So she decided to space out from this world of high speed thrill and chase, and slept peacefully. 

It was almost early evening, when a small box appeared at the dining table, which was held by the clutches of a ebony bat. It was wrapped with brown cardboard paper, with a purple ribbon. On the box it read, for the Sakamaki heirs. Shu was sleeping on the dinning table, when he opening his eyes a bit due to the sound of the wind. He then saw the box kept on the table, which was thankfully not very far from where he slept. It was addressed to them. There was a small golden coloured bell kept in his pocket, which was gifted to him by his younger brother. He was to ring it if there were any important matters, which would alert everyone since he was so lazy. 

Upon ringing the bell, all of his brothers appeared at once. All of them were startled to be called by the eldest, especially Reiji who thought that his older would never use a gift given by him. Truth be told, this was the only useful gift he ever gave to Shu. 

They all sat on the dining table as they usually would. “This box, was addressed to us. “ he whispered in a half sleepy voice. 

Reiji immediately snatched the box away from his older kin, inspecting it. It looked formal, the handwriting matched their biological father. 

“Oh! Someone gave us a gift? I wonder what it is~” questioned Laito in his childlike sing-song voice. 

Ayato grumbled. His shirt was completely sweaty for he just came back from basketball practise. “Oye! Tableware Nerd! Give me the damn box, Yours Truly does not wish to waste his time over the small matters.” announced Ayato, taking the box out of Reiji’s hands completely and opening the wrapper like an excited child only to see a smartphone. 

It was a turquoise coloured smartphone, with a grey coloured apple logo on it—signifying that it was actually an iPhone. It was with a camera, some ear plugs that Shu immediately took interest in, they were for wireless connection. Along with it came a charger as well. 

“Huh. That’s a bummer. What will we do with that? “ asked Subaru, annoyed as usual though he was trying his best to control his nervousness with annoyance. He was going to talk to the monster. Granted that the ‘said’ monster was his father, which made things worse than before. . 

Reiji questioningly stared at the youngest Sakamaki, also fixing his glasses. “No it’s not a bummer I think he is going to call us using this mobile.” he answered. 

Kanato raised his eyebrows. “He’s obsessed with humans after all. It would make sense for him to use a mobile phone.” he agreed, while crossing his arms. Though he snuck a phone into the mansion once, since all of his recipes from books were tried and got over with. He needed something new to explore, yet on face value he’d always deny that phones were sucky, when they actually weren’t. 

Shu snorted again; closing and opening his eyes repeatedly. He still held the wireless earphones in his hands, though they were nothing like the ones he owned, their look and feel screamed trendy. “It’s a waste of time. Why can’t he send us a letter! “ exclaimed the youngest. 

Ayato impatiently tapped his foot and began to play a musical tone on the table by tapping it repeatedly.

“Let’s get this over with as quickly as we can. I’ve got a meeting with Pauline to attend~ “ excused Laito, while laughing in a lady like manner. In response to which Kanato rolled his eyes. In response to which Kanato rolled his eyes, knowing that the meeting would not be, as one thought of a meeting to be. 

Reiji pressed the home button accidentally which caused Siri to get unlocked. Kanato took the phone from his hands. 

”What is this and who are you?” asked the man child, he was not very good at operating phones, or at least he was pretending to be bad at operating them, to blend into the crowd. Though he the phone he snuck into the mansion was of a different company, he had himself never seen a weird blue-green-red ball floating on the surface of the phone. Well as a matter of fact, even though the Sakamaki brothers were alive from quite a few centuries none of them were well versed with handheld technological gadgets. 

“I’m Siri your virtual assistant.” spoke a robotic like voice of a woman. 

Everyone got surprised, this was very new for them. Laito snatched the phone from his older brother. He also pressed the home button just like his spectacled brother did. 

He thought of giving the whole ‘flirting with a robot’ scenario a chance. After all his flirting skills did evoke, loud responses from unresponsive individuals, with their consent of course. “Hello siri. You look very nice. “ complimented the other red head. 

Ayato almost fell out of his chair, Shu opened his eyes and watched in horror. 

It did lower the fedora wearing individuals confidence level to a low, seeing how sneakily the virtual robot ignored his compliments. “Is there something that I can help you with?” questioned the virtual assistant. 

“Yes. Can we go on a date?” flirted Laito. Kanato was almost about to faint to see his brother flirt with a ‘virtual’ assistant. 

“That maybe beyond my abilities at the moment.” curtly answered the robotic helper, disheartening Laito. A deep frown was fixated on his otherwise, handsome features which were capable of swooning humans, vampires alike. But not robots, as seen from the recent trial that took place seconds ago. 

The room burst out into barrels of laughter with wheezes. Laito for the first time was rejected by a robot?! But then again he was hitting on one! How can one expect to even ask a virtual device to on a date?! 

He handed the phone back to Reiji with disappointment evident in his emerald hues. There was a ringtone with bells that played on the phone; flashing a name written in bold white coloured simple font by the name of ‘DAD’. The phone was kept in Reiji’s hands, who nervously was almost about to drop the phone. His father saved his number as dad? 

“Who is calling with such a disturbing ringtone that does not please the likes of Yours Truly? “ exclaimed the older redhead. 

Laito moved closer to Reiji and saw the name of the caller identification. There was an evident blush which was visible on his face. 

“For the sake of time, Pervy Perverson it says, dad not what you are trying to get at! “ scolded a Subaru, while Reiji picked up the answer button immediately, to not waste anymore time. 

“Hello. Am I audible? “ questioned the kind of all vampires, the self proclaimed god like demonic creature who was the subject of mutual hatred for all his test subject like sons in his slimy smooth voice which appeared to be calm. 

It was ages since he called. Each of the brothers became paralysed hearing the voice of the man who was instrumental and responsible in bringing them into the world—Karl Heinz, formally known as Tougo Sakamaki.

[A/N- I never got the chance to play the video games of the Diabolik Lovers franchise. I have only seen the anime and read their routes up till the first two seasons. So I really am nervous regarding writing Tougo/Karl’s part..wish me luck! I hope you guys are liking the story so far. More secrets will be revealed and the curtain to the real ‘tea’ is yet to open. Thank you so much for the hearts!!! 

-Bev🥺💕]


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone sat on the dining table in their normal seating positions for the monthly dinner party. Shu sat Towards the left most corner of the wooden table, with the youngest sibling in between Reiji and Shu. Towards the other side of the table, sat the triplets, Ayato, Kanato and Laito from the order of left to right. There was a place left blank right next to Ayato and opposite to Shu which was for the sacrificial bride who slept peacefully unaware of the horrifying scene that was to follow. The call seemed like a bad idea because Tougo was a neglectful parent. 

Everyone heard the voice of the vampire king. Ayato was disgusted, while Kanato was disinterested. Laito enraged with fury, Shu remained unbothered while Reiji was petrified. No one said a word, everyone was quiet. 

Reiji immediately cut the call. 

The perfectionist’s hands were clearly shaking with anxiety. Shu took notice of his younger sibling’s peculiar habit with curiosity. The triplets were also surprised to see Reiji react in this manner. Usually Reiji was not the kind of person to deviate from a set target, however their father got under everyone’s skin. 

“Why?” questioned the eldest. 

The spectacled gentleman realised the act he just committed. To dial or to not dial—this was a dilemma perplexed him. The number of their father flashed on the screen again. 

“Oh again! I don’t have time for this crap. Let’s listen to whatever shit he has to say.” chided Subaru, with a angry pout. 

“If that bastard wants to call us, let’s end this for once and all.” agreed Ayato, with no respect for his father. 

The second son picked up the phone to answer the call. 

“Greetings everyone, again.” greeted Tougo, in a soft and welcoming tone. 

“Why don’t we cut to the chase?” questioned Laito, using a dull monotone voice rather than his usual chirpy one. 

“I would, if all my sweet little sons responded to me.” sarcastically commented the vampire king. 

“You left which made it evident that you only thought of us as experiments and nothing more. “ Kanato brought out the truth, keeping teddy on the table with a light thud. 

There was a bit of a silence on the other end. Ayato almost picked up a small vase to chuck it on the phone but he was stopped by Reiji. He muted the call for a second. 

“Ayato calm down. It’s not like he’s going to kill you or give you a death sentence. Let’s hear him out. You yourself said it moments ago!” argued the boy with butler like mannerisms. 

Ayato sat down and folded his arms. “Can’t this go anymore faster?” complained Kanato.

Reiji told to remain silent as he unmuted the call. 

“Indeed we must, is however change the sequence of words—Laito. I’d say, let’s make sure we tell our father about a stupid negligence.” retorted Karl Heinz. 

He referred to Yui‘s incident. His sons understood the reason behind the call. 

“Dammit. The household help must have told him or he spied on us. “ concluded Shu. 

It was centuries ago that the Sakamaki household conversed with their patriarchal head. Letters followed or pigeons. But this was certainly new. 

“It has come to my notice that our little guest from the church has been feeling ill. Were my instructions not clear?” he cross questioned.

Ayato was aggravated. He was able to sense the annoyance in his father’s sugar coated voice. 

“Pancake fell ill on her own accord. Yours Truly or for that any of the brothers are not to be blamed for what happened. “ declared Ayato tapping his foot impatiently. 

“I don’t think calling our guest pancake is acceptable, Cordelia’s eldest. That girl has a name, and I hope you refer to her with that. Anyways moving forward, I am sending an ally of mine with an expertise in the healthcare area; since most of the doctors make concoctions to heal and not to poison other people. I shall be taking leave gentlemen this was a lovely conversation I had-“ he indirectly insulted Ayato and Reiji with his hurtful words. 

“You are leaving just like that? “ questioned the lilac haired boy. 

“ well, Teddy boy what else do you expect or poor man to do?” stated Tougo, getting a little irritated. 

“Centuries later you called us, Mr Sakamaki. And for what that dumb blonde? Were your experiments not enough that you created us? “ pressed Shu, stunning everyone. He said all this, with his head still kept down on the table. 

“I cannot believe my biological heir is a slow poke. Your mother spoiled her life trying to raise you, it was better that your younger brother would have been the heir. “ Karl complimented Reiji. 

“You are about 18 years and a couple of centuries too late to catch up on that. “ Kanato jumped in to defend the oldest of his brothers, much to everyone’s shock. 

“You are all ganging up on me now? I mean, I don’t get the right to complain about it either because I did not raise a bunch of emotionally wrecked children with mommy issues. “ admitted Tougo. 

This conversation was only beginning to get warmer and warmer. Each of the brothers felt a pain in their hearts for not being taken care enough. 

Laito laughed a bit. “That is right father dearest. You did not raise ask. You were never there. How do you expect us to be better when our mothers did not love us? How can you expect your six test subjects to laugh or even care for someone when they put neglected and tortured their whole life. The truth is that we have been killing each of the guests that you sent for us from the church. Then suddenly you expect us, the killers to keep this one alive! You are too drunk old man?” ranted Laito, this was going beyond his patience level. 

Tougo was left speechless for a moment. He never expected something so hateful from his sultry son. 

“You did everything you could to make our childhood horrible.” commented Reiji. 

“And sending your eldest son to the North Pole for breaking a mere vase was the tip of the iceberg.” continued the boy with red eyes in the favour of the brother he so despised. 

Tougo scoffed. “Hypocrisy does not suit you, dear. Try chivalry instead.” insulted their father. 

Ayato gritted his teeth. He hated the sound of his father’s voice and everything else about him. Since everyone joined in to express their inner feelings he decided to do the same as well. 

“Calling you satan would be an insult to him.” he lashed out with a tight smirk visible on his face.

Laito gave him a high five. Subaru smiled a bit due to the jab thrown by the eldest of the triplets. 

“I was unaware of the poisonous bitterness that all of you had for me, even though I am responsible for your existence!” reasoned Tougo. 

”when you knew of our careless nature why did you send a bride with us that needed extra attention?” pressed the youngest, contributing to the argument after a long time. 

“If that is not the point then I don’t understand the reason behind the continuity of this conversation.” countered the lazy vampire. 

It was time that the misery of this conversation ended. Subaru came closed towards the phone with everyone’s eyes on him. The short tempered vampire was up to something grave. 

“When I think, I say for all six of us that we may share a common surname name, a house and everything else. But you will never ever be a dad to us. You provided us with everything except for love. “ Subaru shouted with his face turning as red as a tomato. 

He snatched the electronic device and smashed it into the nearest wall, leaving a huge crack. The poor turquoise coloured device was broken to bits and pieces with the shear force with which it was slammed, just like their hearts. The sound of it crashing was still fresh. Everyone knew this was going to happen one day or another. One day their aggressive behaviour would turn into a wrath all together. 

Laito and Ayato hooted and Kanato clapped, while Shu gave the youngest a small smile and a thumbs up. This was a celebration for them. 

Reiji facepalmed. “There goes my monthly maintenance expense.” he bubbled. 

Even though the brothers were born from different mothers, today they defended and supported each other openly. They were often together as children and played with each other without any differences but when puberty hit it transformed themselves into horrifying creatures of the night. It was the curse of being a vampire that suppressed emotions can never be controlled, as each one of them killed their mothers except for the eldest things changed in the household.

Then five out of six of them left the dinning area, with only Reiji left behind. He carefully picked up the broken pieces of the phone to try and repair it. 

The most surprising thing however what is the fact that the young sacrificial bright quietly slept in her room no matter how loud the voices got. She was dreaming about the warmth of the sun and the sunflowers surrounding her in a beautiful garden.

The self-proclaimed God on the other end, smiled heavenly. The magic of the guest from the church was working! He was right about the hypothesis that he had earlier made. His plan was not going to succeed till the time the brothers or his sons understood that they cared for her only for her to be taken away.

They were starting to become more human in the form of their feelings and reactions. He was ready to proceed with the next step of his plan, nonetheless her health posed as a concern. Yui Kumori was no mystery to him. He knew everything that was to know about her. She was his eve the one that would decide who will become his next heir. For him this was unusual, since she was not supposed to fall ill at least not this early at least. Someone else was pulling the strings and he wanted to know who it was.

A/N- Hello everyone!! How is everyone doing? This was honestly very difficult for me, but I tried my best. I already told in the previous chapter that I have only seen the series and have studied the roots of a few brothers. Since the father never appeared in the series this was all how I imagined for the conversation to go. And do tell me if did a convincing chapter or not. Also I know that the pace of the story is going a bit slow it is because I want to develop the series in a presentable manner. Coming from season one to season two, the brothers in the series cared a little less about Yui but towards the end their dynamics changed. I’m trying to spice things up with some family drama and everyone’s emotions being on the high. I hope the characterisation of the brothers was on point? 

Do tell me with which brother do you ship Yui the most? I’d like to include some parts from the original game into the stories to make things a little less monotonous. Also also thank you so much for the thirty three hearts I’m so thrilled to receive such a response from you guys. Feel free to comment below or message me personally regarding any questions or ideas that you want me to include.

I have got some break going on so I might be able to timely update the story till next week but after that, I’ll have to see how things go because I’m overloaded with a lot of projects that I have yet to finish. 

finally I’d like to say that I hope everyone is safe and doing okay. Remember we are all in this together. 

Bye! 

-Melesa Anderson


	6. Chapter 6

It was raining heavily, when the water droplets fell from the dark dusty clouds in a silent manner. The sky looked like it was filled with smoky soot particles which hovered in the sky. Thunder roared as white streaks of light were occasionally visible in the sky adding to the worsening weather conditions. 

The Sakamaki household was dealing with a synonymous storm of their own. Soon after the phone call incident ended, the brothers who appeared to be celebrating were all gone to their separate places in the mansion. The unity only lasted for a few fragments, thus they disbanded—which would have caused more hearts to break than when One Direction disbanded. 

Ayato, the possessive triplet was present on the infamous poolside at the lowermost floor. He appeared to look at the clear water of the swimming pool and remembered the time when threw Yui in the pool, almost killing her. Kanato was in his room, frantically looking at his soft toy companion. While the youngest triplet was in the billiards room, waltzing around trying to win a game all by himself. 

Reiji was in the library, he brought some new books which were more updated and advanced to the twenty first century standards. He began searching for a book which would help him to fix the electronic device rather quickly. Shu slept in his room trying to forget Edgar’s nightmares which tormented him to this date. 

The youngest Sakamaki was however growing restless by the second. He was present in his dull room, where his coffin was almost open. But he wished not to sleep. He wanted some closure for what happened, so he barged into Yui’s room all of a sudden. 

To his surprise Yui was already awake. She was not in her nightgown or her usual attire. Rather she wore a turquoise shirt and a long blue skirt that reached down to her knees. She looked at her dressing mirror and hummed a tune, while combing her hair. She was startled to see Subaru in her room. She gasped a bit and immediately got up from her seat. Before she could open her mouth to greet him, the youngest Sakamaki punched a wall. 

“Ah! Subaru! What happened?! “ questioned Yui as she was a little scared of the angry destructive youngest in her opinion. He was reckless when angry. 

She studied a book on anger management and very much wanted to gift it to the youngest as a birthday present, but from the past one year that she did stay here, the dull and utterly cheerless vampires were unknown to the concept of birthdays. Therefore she was unaware of any of their birthdays. 

“It’s all because of you! You are the reason he called us today! “ he exclaimed, marching forward and almost knocking over the vase. 

Yui was aware of her oblivious nature. Ever since she came to this house, no one told her anything on a surface level interaction. She knew that the triplets killed their mother, but never knew where Shu and Reiji or for a matter of fact, where Subaru’s mother went? She was not even aware if these vampires had a father figure or not? 

“Subaru, I don’t know who ‘he’ is but if it’s because of me that he called, then I’m sorry. “ apologised Yui. For another human apologising for something, some act they never committed appeared to be a huge blow to their ego. But for the prey it was a normal thing to do. She was used to of using the words, sorry, thank you and please as if they were nothing. 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. “He never called when she passed away! His own wife! His cousin! Why does he care for you? Only because you survived the awakening?” he argued, his grip on her wrist was quite tight. She held back a sob. 

She put two with two and understood that, this he was their father? She remembered now that one time when she asked Shu about their parents. Shu told him about his mother, the mother of the triplets and Subaru’s mother. However she never knew that Subaru’s mother was the cousin of his father? Which explained a lot questions so as to why Subaru usually distanced himself from the other brothers. 

“That sounds frustrating, and difficult for you Subaru. And u understand how you feel. But I can’t know the problem if you don’t tell me about it. “ she counter backed, holding Subaru’s hands with her remaining strength.

His eyes calmed down a bit and were not in a usual furrowed expression. This was a good sign. There was another roar of thunder that almost caused Yui to close her eyes out of fear. On his part, Subaru knew that questioning her would be pointless. She never knew anything. How could she know, she was the definition of pointlessness. 

“Leave me alone. “ he lashed out, walking out of her room. 

This was not right, Subaru was leaving. This was her only chance to understand him better, to get to know him not for his anger but for the person he was deep below that anger. Her sorrowful expression became more gloomy when she reached out to Subaru in the hallway running after him and calling his name. He turned around and saw her, he was not surprised however. 

“What do you want now? “ questioned the youngest son, losing his patience. 

She smiled half heartedly. “I don’t think I should leave you alone, you were angry and leaving you someone who is angry alone, isn’t something I was taught. “ she explained, hoping for some reaction from the teenager. 

“Whatever let’s get over with this as quickly as possible. “ he stated, following Yui back to her room. 

He wanted to spend more time with her, all alone. She was not as annoying as she used to be—at least for him. Yui sat on her bed and Subaru followed after. He looked at the mess he made. 

“What is it that is troubling you so much? “ she questioned again, hoping for an answer. 

“Our father called because of you. He is the person who sends us the brides from the church. He got very excited when you survived the awakening and called us so that we could take care of you. It hurts for me to know that he married his cousin, my mother only because he wanted to see if a child born out of incest would be capable enough to be a vampire. He never called when she was suffering, hurting all because of him. “ he narrated, looking at the ground then at Yui. 

Something was different about her, it was both of scent and her confidence. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that your father cared more about me than you or your brothers. I know what that feels like.” she related, with a small frown as she scooted closer to Subaru to hug him. 

The violet haired Sakamaki was stunned for a moment. He felt warm after ages of being cold. “This is wrong.” he spoke while returning her embrace almost submerging himself in her warmth. 

He felt his eyes warm a bit, this is the one thing he longed for. Warmth and compassion which he never received from either of his parents. His brothers were too busy with themselves. He tried to control the waterworks to not appear himself to be weakened in front of his prey. 

“Tch. That’s enough. “ he responded, breaking the embrace and Yui did the same. 

Yui looked around and her eyes landed on him. There was something different about him too. He maybe a sadist but she would never forget her humanity. She was not the kind of person to leave someone alone especially if they needed her the most. 

“I know that this can be overwhelming for someone who sees me as a prey and nothing else. But I can assure you that I am much more than just a prey. I can be a friend, someone you can count on in difficult times.” she spoke her heart out. 

Many brides had come and gone by but nobody seems to be this close to him. It felt personal to him. He felt guilty about treating her poorly in the past. She even rubbed his back a bit, to soothe the pain but quickly took her hand away to not and got him

She looked down. Their father was a topic none of them ever wanted to discuss openly. Everyone had each other in some way or the other, there were the two eldest sons who despised each other, Shu and Reiji never talked to each other without insults. The triplets bonded over strange fascinations, leaving Subaru all alone. The fact that his father married his cousin—Subaru‘a mother made it more evident for Yui, the reason why he considered himself so impure. 

He gave her a wilted rose out of his pocket. “What does this mean to you?” he questioned her. 

Yui observed the rose properly, for some strange reason Subaru was obsessed with roses or knives. There was some connection between the knife and the rose to his past. 

“It’s pure. It’s a symbol of purity.” she answered confidently, in a matte of fact voice. 

Subaru stared at her with astonishment in his eyes. “What if I told you that this white rose is wittering. It’s going to pass away in sometime, because it got no love “ he asked her. 

Yui frowned a bit, he never looked at the brighter aspect of life. “Well just because this rose never got love, doesn’t mean the others can’t. It’s the fault of the owner it never received any love. But a new owner can love it? Right? I know a way to save a dying rose.” she informed him. 

His eyes widened in hope. “What do you mean? “ he questioned her. 

It was evident that each time they sucked her blood it was for the sake of their self fulfilment and nothing more. It was the same cycle of hurting her, breaking her and then loving her. But how could a broken person like her love someone like him? Yet alone embrace him? 

“Well that’s a bit simple. First we need to clear any weeds or debris from around the plant to prevent disease, and pluck off any dead leaves or flowers. Then, after the last frost, prune off any dead branches by cutting the canes at a 45 degree angle just above a growing bud so the cane heals quickly. “ she explained it to him. 

He clicked his tongue and raised both his eyebrows. “How do you know so much about horticulture? It seems impossible for you to know such intricate information?” he interrogated her with folded arms. 

She simply smiled. “You left a book once in the classroom. It was about roses and to grow them. I read it in almost a weeks time and I even wanted to show you the new rose plants that I grew in the garden.” she informed him. 

He smirked a bit, and looked at her all of a sudden. “Does it mean you are taking interest in me? I think it looks like it. “ he assumed, blushing a bit. 

A soft red glow swept across the sherbet eyed girl’s face. It was enough to make anyone fall in love. “That’s not what I meant. “ protested Yui in a soft voice. 

“Come to the garden to plant this rose before it goes completely dead.” the rose enthusiast declared, grabbing her hand. 

Yui hesistated a bit, “just a second, can I grab my umbrella...it seems to be raining outside. “ she pointed out. 

Subaru groaned a bit, signalling her to be quick with her actions. She immediately found an umbrella inside her wardrobe and opened the yellow umbrella, and put it above her and Subaru’s head. He looked at the umbrella. “I don’t need it. “ he flatly denied, walking down the hallway. 

She followed his lead. “Then you will get colder than you already are. It’s better for you to have an umbrella at hand. “ she suggested, showing her practicality by a simple yet useful advice. 

As they began climbing the steps, something inside Yui’s heart snapped. She held the railing tightly, groaning out of pain loudly—catching the youngest attention. She held her chest, while Subaru checked her temperature. It was getting colder by the second. They were on the fifth step from the top.

“Troublesome human. “ was all he spoke, trying to get her to leave the railing. 

Yui lost her balance, as Subaru lost his hold on her arm. She was unable to open her eyes. Everything around her was going in slow motion, however the pace of her fragile heart increased by the second. There was pain and agony evident in her eyes, as she began falling down the stairs. Her head was hit by bumps of the wooden stairs multiple times, his eyes widened in fear. Subaru rushed to stop her, mid stairway. However the damage was done. 

“Stay with me, Damn it. “ he scolded her, for no response coming from her side. 

The poor human’s heartbeat dropped , as blood trickled down her forehead. She weakly looked at her saviour. The temperature of her body was colder than expected, he rushed to her room to call for aid.

All good memories came across her mind, from when she was born. She made her father the happiest, her few friends, her birthdays, the prayers. Then she came to this mansion, she was scared. She remembered some good times she had here. She remembered listening to music with Shu, reading books with Reiji, taken care of by Ayato, playing with Kanato, blushing at Laito’s jokes and gardening with Subaru. 

“May Roses bloom. “ was all Yui spoke. 

There was nothing he could do. Yui’s weak physique gave one last jerk, her pulse dropped and her heart stopped beating. She lay in the stillness of death, she was happy in death—being useful to everyone. Although she was never able to find complete happiness, she was happy because her blood kept others happy. She never knew what killed her....was her own existence cursed? Or was it their greed? 

[A/N- For all you Subaru fans out there, I think this chapter must have been a treat?! Stay tuned for more because this isn’t the end. And also, I’m sure that I’m portraying the brothers to be a bit different that who they are. I think that’s because, I wanted to focus more on—not who the brothers are. We all know what they are like, I wanted to experiment more with who they could be. This isn’t the end, we are just getting started. So buckle up your seat belts with more content to come! P.S it’s raining in my hometown when I wrote this chapter.   
Remember we are all in this together during these tough times. Stay safe and stay indoors. Also THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR RESPONSE!!!! Couldn’t be happier.   
-Melesa🥺💞]


	7. Chapter 7

Subaru teleported, in a frenzy towards Reiji’s room. The bookworm appeared to be reading a book, which was expected of him. “Follow me to Yui’s room her condition is deteriorating. “ he instructed. 

Reiji stopped reading his book at once, placing it onto the desk which was kept closer to him. It was rather odd for his brother to come and inform him, since he was always after Shu for something or the other.   
“Haven’t I informed you that barging into people’s rooms is rather unacceptable? “ complained Reiji, pushing his glasses back. 

The youngest Sakamaki grew a bit annoyed. “Listen here, someone is dying and if you don’t come and help me I don’t know when will you use your knowledge to help people. “ he ranted, with flared nostrils like a charged bull. 

The second oldest son got up from his seat and teleported along with Subaru. To their horror, her condition worsened—Reiji bent down to her level, searching for a pulse, while Subaru sat on her bed. There was no pulse, which puzzled him. Subaru noticed his older brother’s facial expressions and understood that this was a grave matter. There was no heartbeat, a little thick rich scarlet plasma fell out from her slender nose, which instantly attracted the other vampires to Kumori’s room like a magnet to another. 

“Oi tableware otaku? What are you doing? “ questioned Ayato, who stared at his prey’s sleeping form. 

Reiji turned around and looked at the oldest triplet. “Your vision is truly poor, just like your sense of humour Ayato. Don’t you see I’m trying to revive a dead human being! “ exclaimed the alchemist. 

Everyone in the room was stunned with Reiji’s statement. Yui once again...somehow died? Laito sat on the chair of Yui’s room all of a sudden with a thud as if he was shocked, which he appeared to be.

“Are you telling me that little beach here is—as good as six feet below the ground? That seems sad! After all we just began to have fun~” spoke Laito in his sultry smooth voice, with no glimmer of sadness whatsoever. 

Kanato looked beyond pissed. “Keep your hands off from her Reiji, this instant. “ ordered the violet haired boy, to Reiji who looked rather busy in rechecking Yui’s pulse for some hope. Kanato’s mood swings were on the high. He never took ignorance well, and put his stuffed companion down. 

Ayato was unable to digest the fact that Yui was dead. It hit him the hardest for he noticed a numbness in her eyes, showing that she knew how to deal with the pain. He wanted her to submit but he herself and not turn into a puppet. He went closer to Yui’s body, near Reiji and shook her shoulder. “Wake up you idiot! “ he commanded her, receiving no response from a corpse. 

“So long little beach, after all we were just beginning to have fun~”Laito kept his fedora at her feet, as a symbol of his great sorrow.

The other red head looked at him sharply.   
“What are you saying? She’s not dead!” exclaimed Ayato with his eyes fixated on his prey. 

“There’s no use, I know what’s happening to her. “ answered Shu with no hesitation. 

His five brothers, gawked at the vampire who slept like a sloth. Once again Shu acted suspicious, building up suspense around the secret information he held in his mind.

“You know nothing about human anatomy. “ recalled his younger brother, who knew for a fact that his older brother slept during most of the biology classes. 

Shu opened one of his eyes and smirked lightly. “This has got nothing to do with anatomy. “ he stated. 

Ayato grew impatient by the second. He was parched, with thirst risen up to its prime level. “If you don’t tell me what this is all about you sloth I will resort to cannibalism! “ threatened the redhead. 

“I’m not even scared, little boy try better. And as of that she’s being used as vessel. “ he told. 

Laito’s eyes lit up. “A vessel? As in one that is used for cooking pasta? “ he repeatedly questioned. Kanato punched his younger sibling lightly, a bit annoyed with the sudden turn of events. 

The atmosphere got tensed. The deduction made by Shu seemed to perplex everyone. 

“We do not know that for sure. “ continued Reiji, “It’s better that she dies, what is the point of her waking up only to die?” 

The point made by Reiji got everyone thinking. Shu seemed to be interested in the conversation. His eyes perked up at the sight of Yui, by then whose nose was bleeding. 

“The last time she fell into a coma like state, this never happened. A nosebleed certainly signifies my point, someone is extracting power from her at a great rate and I do not think that it is Cordelia. I don’t think she will wake up this time. “ announced Shu, while closing his eyes and getting lost into the world of music again, but on the inside he wanted to scream his lungs out for losing her. 

Subaru kept mum. He moments ago had found a friend in her, only to lose her again. Even though she respected and cared for him, she never lost her humanity which kept her alive. This time, her skin got even more pale—resembling the colour of snow. Reiki wiped the blood from her nose each time it fell. 

“Yui told me about hearing the voice of a melodious woman who said something along the lines of May roses bloom, does this mean anything to you?” he questioned everyone, with his attention on his brothers. 

The youngest eyes widened, could it be his mother? Because she was a melodious singer and loved roses however it seemed unlikely that Christa Sakamaki was behind all of this. Her heart was buried by him in a safe place where no one would find it. But he seemed sure of one thing, his bastard of a father was involved in this someway or the other. He was responsible for her death because he never about anyone but himself. 

“It’s him. He is involved in her death. Think about it why would he care so much about her and insist on getting her treated?” angered Subaru. 

Laito laughed like he usually woulda “I agree with little brother here. He has been snooping around on us to get test results for little beach~” theorised the pervert in a matter of fact voice. 

Ayato picked up her hand in hopes of finding a pulse. He looked disinterested in the present conversation which took place. She was his and his alone. It was his responsibility to take care of her. A growl escaped his mouth due to frustration. He punched the drawer which immediately fell open drawing everyone’s attention. 

“What do we do with Pancake? Do we bury her or wait for her to wake up? “ blurted Ayato angrily. 

Kanato clicked his tongue out of annoyance and gave his older brother a death glare. “Geez Ayato calm down! It’s not like it’s our fault! You are the one who followed her around like a lost puppy dog in hopes of affection—because you received none from mother. When she fell sick the last time you did not even bat an eyelash. Yui are just pissed off about the fact that you don’t have a good blood source left to play with.” argued Kanato in a childish high pitch voice. 

Shu was wide awake at this point and woke up due to the commotion and sat next to Subaru who seemed fine in the company of his younger brother. 

The eldest redhead looked beyond pissed off. He looked like a ticking time bomb which was about to explode any moment. Adding to the scene was the vicious sound of thunder and torrential rain which made the atmosphere even more destructive. His face looked like a hungry lion—menacing and gruesome—ready to kill at first glance.   
“Are you serious Hysteric? Why don’t you pick someone your own size? You can’t because there isn’t anyone here who is a short ass annoying asshat like you?! “ insulted Ayato, who charged at his younger brother about to kill him. 

Kanato showed his fangs and conjured a sprinkle of fire in his other hand, throwing his stuffed companion aside. He shoved his pyromaniac hand on Ayato shoulder who held back a grunt of pain. 

“Stop it you both this instant!” scolded Reiji in an attempt to stop the fight, with his hands on either side of his face.   
  
Both the siblings held each others collars, Kanato’s pyromaniac hand was flaming hot, much more hotter than a Cheeto, seeping through Ayato’s shirt who moved his younger brother back and forth to escape his attack. The possessive freak tried not to flinch.

”Don’t get into this! It doesn’t concern you.” chided Kanato in a shrill voice trying to scare Ayato, who was in a world of pain but laughed at his brother’s childish attempts to scare him. 

The emerald eyed vampire twisted Kanato’s shoulder and pinned him close to the door of Yui‘s room with the lilac haired boy screaming loudly—due to the misery of his jammed shoulder. “Oh you little teddy freak you must be enjoying this so much right now because now you can turn her into one of your freak dolls. “ he taunted applying more pressure on his shoulders. 

The fedora wearing individual watched the scene intently then went next to Yui’s body and wiped the blood from her nose. “Little Beach~ You are missing something really amazing here, two men fighting over you~ it would’ve gotten you so excited~~” teased Laito with his chirpy voice laced with sadness. 

He was happier with his mother’s demise, for she was truly an evil with the face of an angel. That way she became one with him. But here, in Kumori’s case he lost her too quickly, there was hope in his eyes when she survived the awakening and began talking to him without getting nervous but now all hope was lost. She was innocent—he never showed but he valued that a lot about her and deep down wanted to be a little like her but because the evil woman he lost his innocence too quickly. 

The fight was almost coming to an end, with Ayato being dominant of the two—winning naturally. There were red marks, almost feline like scratches which would last for days on Kanato’s shoulder and neck. However this was not even the slightest of what the basketball champion wanted to do to his teddy loving brother. Killing him would be way to much so he settled with giving him a scar—a scar that would remind his hysterical violet haired brother to never mess with him again, if he wished to dig his own grave.

Smiling successfully, Ayato wasn’t done yet—he wanted to see Kanato faint, which was a bit of a tough move to pull off because of their vampire nature. Knocking out a vampire required a lot of physical strength, however Kanato resisted as much as he could—embarrassed or losing in front of the other brothers and the dead Yui Kumori. 

“This won’t bring her back you know. And how much of a male vampire ego do all of you guys have to fight in front of a dead human girl? I reckon.” spoke a chirpy voice from near the door. 

Ayato dropped Kanato on the floor in an instant with a loud thud who gasped for air, oxygen more specifically which was knocked out of his lungs by the hands of his older triplet. He touched those marks, which were deeply engraved at the base of his neck and slightly torn shirt. While Ayato’s shoulder was practically burnt off, thanks to Kanato’s freakishly strong pyromaniac abilities.

All of them stared at the unknown girl quietly who appeared to step into the room with a monotone expression, unknown of who she actually was. 

[A/N- I actually mean it when I say this that I have a new found respect for miss Yui Kumori after reading the routes for the first two games of Sakamaki brothers. There is so much depth to her personality than in the anime. I love her for who she is and I think that she’s a little overhated and under appreciated for maintaining her humanity intact while thirteen vampires, (gradually) after her blood, heart and soul. This isn’t the end, in fact we are getting closer to some of the more core parts of the story. Stay tuned for more to come!!   
Bye!   
-Melesa]


	8. Chapter 8

There stood in front of them a redhead woman about five foot seven inches of height with dark blue icy eyes with freckles on her her small circular face with a long nose and thin pink lips with chapstick on them. She wore small silver studs in both her ears and a small tattoo with ebony ink at the back of her neck. She was quite slender in her physique and with broad shoulders. 

She wore a black cashmere sweater with an ebony and scarlet knitted cardigan wrapped around her neck along with a pair of long denim pants. Her brown overcoat was in her left hand, with her scent appearing to be quite appealing to the vampires—smelling like a fermented grape from an enchanting vineyard. There were also velvet gloves on her fingers, which she quickly removed at kept in her bottom pocket. She stared at the six fanged creatures in front of her with an upturned smile, with small dimple on her left cheek. 

“Miss May I just say that entering someone’s house without their permission is unacceptable. Who are you to intrude in our private affairs and how did you enter the premises in the first place?” formally questioned Reiji, looking at her eye to eye—for a second intoxicated by the scent of the woman in front of his eyes. 

She laughed lightly like a songbird would, quite a melodious voice only to gain stares and nonchalantly furious reactions from the Sakamaki men. 

“It’s always the same questions, vampires are quite predictable. Locks don’t stop me seriously. But coming to the point, the blonde needs my help. “ explained the woman in her high pitched voice, staring at her long manicured nails with her red nail polish. 

Subaru aggressively charged towards the unknown woman in an attempt to keep her away from Yui. 

“Get out! Now!” he spat angrily. 

This made the woman roll her eyes in a bemused expression? The pervert took an interest in the unknown courageous woman. 

“Ah...my little brother is such an angsty person and he does not know how to treat woman the right way, I am Laito however please to meet you little red riding hood~” winked the green eyed vampire showing his natural suave and drive towards woman. 

She furrowed her eyes. “That’s a bit sad, hitting on a woman you barely know in front of another dead woman..way to go vampy. “ she sarcastically commented. 

Shu laughed a bit on that and she bit her bottom lip looking at him with slightly flushed cheeks. 

“Ore-Sama/Yours Truly demands to know who you are and what are you doing here?” he repeatedly questioned her. 

She choked laughing a bit. “Oreo? I’m not answering any questions till the time I don’t get my work done. So please I’ve got to concentrate.” she argued, staring blankly at the redhead with emerald eyes. 

She furrowed her eyes and chanted something weakly which put Laito off because she showed no interest in talking to him. Once the chanting was finished all the boys were suddenly transported out of their preys room much to their surprise and dismay.

“Open the door this instant you wicked wordsmith!” yelled the middle triplet in a horse voice. 

Subaru tried to bang the door with his immensely powerful door breaking skill, yet he failed to do so. The boys tried to use their teleportation skills but they were unable to break the barrier. Shu tried to stay awake and break the windows but he couldn’t see anything while Reiji was trying to comprehend the existence of magic. 

“What kind of a horrid trick is this? I want to see Yui! “ exclaimed Ayato, shocked to see the failure of his vampire powers. 

“Sorry boys, you need to stay out for a while, in the mean time I’ll fix your little juice box blonde!” she chatted from the other end.

“Never trust redhead women. They’re charming and tend to fool men~” blurted out Laito with laughter and blush evident on his face as if he dreamt about himself and the woman. 

The woman with mastered magical powers took a small knife out of her coat pocket and made a not so deep cut on her index finger. She put the droplets of blood on Yui’s forehead. Then she closed her eyes. 

“Inhe remeomdpes .” she chanted this spell, five times with a little ache in her head. 

When she opened her icy dark blue eyes, she observed her surroundings which appeared to be that of an abyss of some sort. Then she proceeded to move further and saw a children’s playground next to a built brick church building. The small golden bells which were rang on the top of the building , and there stood in front of her the infamous vampire prey—Yui. 

However she was a mere six year old child with large sherbet pink eyes, shoulder length blonde hair wearing a pink sleeveless frock that reached upto her ankles with a familiar clip which was full of three different flowers, each of various pink shades. There was a familiar rosary around her neck, she was present in the sand pit with a blue bucket next to hers—engrossed in making something.

There was a longing sadness of sorts present in the young child’s eyes, with a frown on her fragile face. She looked up at the unknown woman. 

“Are you my saviour?” asked the young child. 

The woman smiled and sat next to Yui. 

“Well kind of. My name is Lexi and I’m here to awaken you from the lethal thing that’s keeping you far from alive.” she explained, trying to observe the young child. 

“I don’t want to be fine. I just—“ she interrupted the young child. 

“Yui as much as I’d like to say that it is indeed an honour meeting you, but don’t say that you want to descend to death. Please don’t. “ Lexi argued with furrowed eyebrows. 

There was nothing more disheartening in redhead woman’s opinion than seeing a young child lose their will to live. Karl Heinz was a bastard for making such a pure hearted soul a part of his plan. 

“It was all an accident and now I understand it. My birth was an accident, that’s why my parents left me here. Then Cordelia’s heart was put into me by an accident. My father leaving me here and never calling me again was an accident, these vampires sucking my blood was an accident. Let my demise be one too.” explained Yui, dusting off some mud present on her pink frock. 

Lexi’s eyes moistened a bit with tears. “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that Yui. You are too young to lose yourself to something that was never meant to torture you. You are a part of Karl Heinz’s plan and I know you might think that those six asshats don’t give a shit about you, but they actually do care. I’ve seen it in their eyes. “ debated Lexi; holding Kumori’s hands. 

Her sherbet eyes refused to look into Lexi’s own blue ones. 

“They would care wouldn’t they. Their juice box is missing. A child cares about their toys when they’re not present in front of their eyes and then when found, they only disrupt it—to break it again. I don’t want to live a life of a toy.” muttered Yui.

The redhead sniffled. She was right, nobody wanted to live the life of a prey. “Yui storms are meant to end, there will be a sunny day. Sometimes destiny can be shitty but it does give you a happy ending. This isn’t yours. Your humanity and your sacrifice have actually scratched the surface of their own emotions. They do care. And the redhead, the oldest triplet he does care a bit too much. I can’t change destiny that’s not in my hands but I won’t let you die. Come with me Yui, I’ll make it all end. I swear.” she softly coaxed, emphasising on all of her words. 

Yui smiled a bit, this was not a half hearted smile but a genuine one. 

“You really are pretty.” was all she spoke, while holding the redhead’s hands as they transported back to the real world. 

They were back in Yui’s room where everything was a mess. She opened her sherbet pink eyes and looked at the woman who saved her, skeptically. It was the power of magic, Kumori forgot the conversation she had with Lexi in her subconsciousness. 

“Ms Kumori, it’s okay. I don’t mean to harm you I just saved you, I go by the name of Lexi.” spoke the lady as she opened the door.

All six of the vampires barged in shockingly looking at Yui and then at Lexi. 

“How?” questioned Reiji. 

Lexi shrugged. “Well just as you guys exist. So do witches and I happen to be one of them. As I’ve found out using my magic that there’s a source behind a looming darkness that’s latched upon Yui. And unfortunately this has got nothing to do with your father but I’ll find that source and remove it. Until then take care of Yui. “ she declared to everyone the true nature of herself and the reason for her arrival in the mansion. 

Just as she made her way out of the room, Shu stopped her. 

“Wait. Will this happen to her again?” he asked her lowly. 

She held Shu’s hand tightly much to his shock. There was an evident blush on her face. She looked like a little ripe tomato. “Yes it will and the next time it happens I won’t be able to bring her back. But I can assure you that if she stays in a stress free environment which is highly unlikely with all of you around, it can be prolonged. Also don’t drink from her unless you want her to die.” warned the witch hastily, not leaving her grip on Shu’s hands. 

“Leave my hand you lewd woman.” commanded Shu. 

Lexi rolled her eyes. “I looked into your thoughts and I’m not the only one whose lewd.” she spoke as she left his hand all of a sudden, earning a chuckle from Laito. 

“Who sent you here?” asked Reiji. 

There was no expression on her face. “The king who calls himself god sent me here. I know he’s a bit of a loose screw when it comes to understanding emotions but he’s becoming better at it. He’s trying to fix his relations with you of course that doesn’t excuse him for the tormenting behaviour that all of you had to go through but he’s making efforts. Oh and by the way teddy holder that teddy has a demonic spirit inside it get rid of it as soon as you can. “ she told the brothers before waving Yui a goodbye, who looked at her and returned the wave weakly.

All of the six vampires surrounded her. “I’m so sorry for what happened.” answered Yui. 

“It’s not your fault.” spoke Ayato as he pressed a small kiss on her forehead. 

Yui’s entire body shivered when Ayato kisses her. Either she was dreaming or something overtook him. 

“So long little beach, you better rest before we get to the good parts.” teased Laito as he departured, causing Yui to smile weakly. 

“Kanato..you need to get yourself treated, I’ll help you.” proceeded to help Yui. 

The violet haired young vampire smiled eerily. “Teddy and I are you glad that you care about us however looking at the current turn of events you must rest. “ stated Kanato much to the sacrificial bride’s shock; as he kissed her hand and left. 

“Umm Subaru? I’m sorry for not going to the rose gardens.” she apologised. 

Subaru blushed. “Tch. I don’t care anyways because I don’t want you faint due to lack of energy rather than see the roses.” he replied then went out. 

“I’ll inform the butler to bring something warm for you. In the meantime I’ll ask some superior vampires to make arrangements for our blood supply.” informed Reiji as he came closer to Yui to remove the blood spots from her head and nose. 

There were only two vampires left in her room, Shu who slept beside her soundly. She knew he wished not to be awoken. And Ayato who stood by her side. “Ummmm Ayato is there something you want?” asked Yui. 

He shook his head in negative. “I’m just standing here so that no one takes away what’s truly mine.” he pressed, as he looked at Yui. 

She looked down with her heart beating finely. This felt happy. The little Yui within her was glad to see that at least for sometime she would not be treated like a snack in their eyes. But the lion can’t stop himself from feeding on the deer forever. 

Lexi stood in front of the vampire king himself. He went by many names and disguises most prominent ones being, Tougo Sakamaki, Karl Heinz or Reinhart. Very few personals knew about his last disguise of a high school biology teacher/doctor.

“Well hello, self proclaimed god.” greeted Lexi in a low voice. 

He wasn’t facing her, rather she found herself in his office chambers. It was a long rectangular room with a moderate desk placed at the centre, a couple of plants here and there and a large bookshelf placed on the wall. He sat on his plush rotating chair with his face towards the wall. 

“Greetings, Balthora.” he greeted her using her real name. 

She clicked her tongue in annoyance. “Don’t call me that.” she hissed, not wanting to be referred by her birth name. 

“I suppose you’ve found the tormenting being that’s disintegrating my Eve’s existence?” asked Tougo in a silk smooth voice appealing to the ears. 

“Yes I have. And you better book your flights to Toulouse, France because I won’t go and deal with the cause myself. I know you’ve been wanting to do this from ages, Karl.” she spat. 

He stretched a bit. “You have no idea, Lexi for how long I’ve been wanting to do this.” he smiled to himself, as she left his chambers in a frenzy. Her hands were shaking as she remembered his words carefully. 

He was actually unpredictable but she guessed his move correctly. Her nerves refused to calm down, with paranoia in her heart for this was just the beginning. 

[A/N- This chapter was a fun one to write because the character of the honest ‘I’m not scared of anyone at all’ Lexi reminds me of another character by the same name which belongs in one of my favourite television series which is yet again about vampires. I’ve been updating a lot these days, but the truth is that I’ve been so inspired by reading the games and trying to make the character of Yui come to the ground level personality of her game self. The next chapter should hopefully clear things up for most of you guys but it’s going to be one hell of a ride. I might probably divide the next chapter into two separate parts, just in case if it’s a bit too much.   
take care of yourself guys because we are in this together. Stay indoors and thank you so much for the hearts😭😭.   
-Melesa Anderson🥺💕]


	9. Chapter 9

[some centuries ago] 

It is said that the great prophecies are made by prophets who were gifted with the power to see the will of God. Karl Heinz considered himself to be someone who answered the will of creating a new race better and stronger than Demons.

As his test subject, he joined hands with a woman or daughter of a team and with the sweetest nectar like blood that was present in her veins and her name was Cordelia. He thought Cordelia would comply to him easily however he was wrong. The woman was an opportunist who used him like a letter for her own benefits. She only chose him for he was powerful but deep down Karl knew that she loved his brother, Richter more.

There for something was to be done. He found another beautiful bride who had blonde hair which were tied up in a neat bun with mannerisms of a perfect docile woman and her dark blue Hazi sharp eyes always on the ground. She wore simple dresses with frills and obeyed everything he spoke as if it were a gospel. She was Beatrix Williams the daughter of Lestrade Williams and late Lily Williams. Both of her parents came from a phenomenally rich background who owned acres upon acres of land due to their successful business of Estates and other property businesses which were promised to be in the hands of Karl Heinz if he chose to marry their daughter.

Karl Heinz was unable to resist such a tempting offer. Although he was a far more superior demon that Beatrix’s father, even a few years older to him. But he chose to marry her because of her powerful status making him all the more fearful among demons.

Beatrix lacked hunger for power. She was focus more on domestic chores rather than fooling around with her husband’s younger brother. She considered Karl Heinz to be a God and treated him rightly so by fulfilling each of his demands no matter how petty or time-consuming they seemed to be. She was gentle and nurturing around him and only told her opinions when they were necessary to be told.

There was not anything special about Beatrix for she seemed to be contented with living within the four walls of her mansion. She grew up with her overprotective and egomaniac of a father which was not much of a benefit to her as she spoke little and only had the typical hobbies of a suburban homemaker.

However when it came to the prospect of children Beatrix’s eyes lit up. She loved children but was poor at multitasking and only hoped for one son or a daughter. But she knew of her husband’s nature and understood that he would not be satisfied with her having only a son or a daughter. So she was ready to give birth to two or more children.

She felt honoured that her husband Karl Heinz the great man himself chose his second wife to give birth to children first, unknowingly not able to understand his ulterior motives. Karl did so only because his first wife Cordelia wish not to bed with him for she was deeply in love with his own biological brother. Although he was incapable of love, he expected loyalty from his first wife which he never received Das and getting him to a great extent. Therefore he knew that if Beatrix was to become a mother first then it would alarm Cordelia to a great extent so much so that she would start fearing of her powerful position.

Beatrix and her excessive devotion towards her husband added fuel to the fire which caused Cordelia to get even more. He used Beatrix as a benchmark which his first vicious wife could never climb. Upon being pregnant think severely changed for the quiet and mysterious wife. She felt a life inside her womb which was alive and kicking at the moment. She felt ecstatic to be in a position where she was going to bring happiness in the world of her husband, this child was going to be the biological heir. Human pregnancies and demon pregnancies were quite the same they lasted for about nine months or so. Since this was going to be the first child of a new dress she was unsure of how much time would it actually take. 

She sat on the front porch thinking of all sorts of names for her unborn baby who is gender was not detected yet. She hummed a mesmerising tone which her mother hummed to her as a child, when she was in her womb. 

There was a half knitted peach coloured sweater that lay next to her for her unborn child. She thought that her mother would be proud of her because she got married into such a powerful family and was the first of his wives to give birth to a child. She tragically lost her human turned demon mother during the child birth of her stillborn sibling. 

Being taken care of by nurses never helped her because they could never replace her mother. She grew up trying to be the domesticated, simplistic yet a woman of modern views that her mother, Lily was. Mrs Williams was a woman of her word and principles far more progressive than the present times. 

She moved her mind from her mother towards her dear husband who took up the human name of Tougo as the patriarchal head of the family with the surname of Sakamaki, which Beatrix put gladly behind her name. He was busy attending some important business related deals so he came back home late, leaving his pregnant wife all alone. But Beatrix understood the importance of work for her husband, she was not even a single bit like Cordelia who for her own amusement wanted to hog all of her husband’s attention but no loyalty in return. In her opinion, Cordelia was a disgrace to the family.

The previous day while sitting on the dining table, the violet haired and green eyed woman about five feet seven inches tall who wore a purple dress with black frills at the bottom threw horrific stares of jealousy towards Beatrix, which the second wife thankfully paid little to no attention to. 

Beatrix never wanted Cordelia the satisfaction of taking her happiness away with her pointless wrath. Then there was another interesting topic of heavy debate and discussion. It was that the biological sister of Karl Heinz, another high class demon, Christa was to become the third wife for his project of creating a better race. Cordelia became enraged when the topic was discusssed by Tougo on the dining table. But the blonde woman remained calm and composed for her husband never promised her that she would be the only wife. 

Howbeit she felt slightly sorrowful for Christa, for an unknown reason maybe it was the high level of mood swings and sensitivity from being pregnant. Christa naturally belonged to the same family as Tougo did, he needed her to test the results of a child born out of incest—would be successful for the plan of creating a new race or not. Christa was mentally unstable, with paranoia set deep in the core of her heart. She never thought straight for she was tormented by the sorrowful memories with her older brother who wanted to be with her from ages. 

Though Christa was much more pretty, gentle and kind hearted than Beatrix, somewhere the second wife knew that her sister in law would be broken to a great extent if she was forced to marry her brother for the sake of a plan. She was so scared of her elder brother that she never even spoke his name, it would be terrible for her. 

Just as Beatrix was about the get up, the girl about whom she thought of came in front her and sat next to her. 

“B how are you doing? “ asked Christa in a rather shaky voice. 

Beatrix cringed a bit at the nickname that was given to her by the soon to be third wife. “I am doing fine and well. How do you seem to be feeling today? “ asked Beatrix. 

She embraced the pregnant woman all of a sudden who experienced discomfort. Beatrix was not comfortable with physical affection coming from anybody other than her husband, besides the girl who embraced her was still a stranger to her nonetheless. “I am a bit uncomfortable would you please break the embrace? “ stated blue eyed woman, with a tensed forehead. 

The sister removed her embrace. There were damp waterworks evident in her large round ruby-rose coloured eyes. “I just want someone to save me from getting married to Karl. “ she whispered in a low voice with fear evident in her eyes. 

Being the present lady of the house, Beatrix wished not to surround herself with trivial and personal matters. But in her consciousness she knew that not responding to someone’s problem was impolite.

“Dear sister, I am not the right person to ask help from. I am simply a part of the plan that his highness has chosen to follow. That’s all.” the woman justified herself looking patiently at Christa.

“It seems like even you cannot save me from getting betrothed.” Christa came to conclusion and went away leaving the second wife all alone. 

During the late night hours, Beatrix’s mind went towards the words of Christa. Feministic views in those times were sadly considered to be too modern to digest however in Beatrix’s loyal opinions forcing someone to marry seem to be wrong. It went against her education but it seemed unlawful. She was helpless in this matter yet she felt guilty of not helping Christa. 

Christa was nothing but well spoken to her. What if she could try and talk to her husband about this? No was all her wifely and Lady duties told her to do it was because a woman must never concern herself with the affairs of a man. There was no choice in this matter.

Then she suddenly remembered the face of her mother—the woman who gave birth to her. She was a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair, petite figure, green eyes, button nose, who wore long silken gowns. The woman she wished to embody her whole life was much different than the tutoring she received, thus causing Beatrix to choose her principles over her mother’s modern and progressive views, hurting herself in the process even more. 

Even in the midst of a confusion she vowed to never call her father who would take it as an insult if she called him up. She came to the conclusion that this was Christa’s problem and that she would have to deal with it herself. It was none of her concern. 

Before going to sleep, Christa wore her violet coloured gown and closed all the lights of her room. She made herself accustomed to the nocturnal timetable of her husband’s life. Although she was a demon herself she was fine with both diurnal and nocturnal timetables, therefore easily adapting as per her husband’s needs. 

They were all of varying heights, some stood taller than the others. There was a blonde one, a dark purple one, two red heads, a violet one and one with light purple and pinkish hair. All of them were handsome and wore expensive clothing and posed a striking resemblance to Karl in someway or the other. The blonde one reminded her of herself and the violet one reminded her of Karl Heinz completely, with some physical features matching with her. The two redheads looked like a mixture of Karl and Cordelia while the violet one with a teddy bear looked like female Cordelia. The last one looked like the spitting image of Christa and Karl. She gasped, they were the future children. The first two were her sons! They looked very beautiful, especially the blonde one. She smiled a bit. 

A sherbet eyed girl with shoulder length platinum blonde hair and a weak petite physique, much shorter than all of them, stood in the middle of them. She wore a scared expression on her face, as the boys proceeded to bite her one by one. The poor girl screamed of pain and agony, being bitten by the six men in an animalistic manner. This shocked her to her very core. Then she saw another vision, of her dark violet haired son getting her murdered, by the hands of a man and watching her die in front of her. He felt the knife twisting her abdomen. Beatrix was horrified, tears ran down her pale cheeks and she woke up all of a sudden, with a loud scream escaping her lips. 

Her bun was opened, with disheveled blonde hair covering her whole face, as tears came out of her eyes. She felt the knife around her abdomen disappear and only heard the heartbeat of the newborn baby which was about to arrive in their world. 

“Beatrix here is some water for you. Are you alright? “ questioned her husband. 

She looked at the man she very well knew with a foreign expression. She drank the water he handed to her. 

“Thank you. I didn’t mean to wake you up however, I apologise. “ she apologised with a curt bow. 

Karl Heinz smiled a bit. “Oh it’s alright. Everyone has nightmares.” he spoke, as he closed off the lights and went back to sleep. 

Something so disturbing as a vision disturbed her to the very core. She was puzzled...had she just seen the future? If this was the future then, she was not ready for it.

[A/N- Guys I wrote this about two days ago and I’m going to publish the next chapter sooner than expected, (hopefully) if my schedule allows me to do so. I hope you enjoy the update and a lot of things get cleared up. Thank you for your supportive hearts I couldn’t be happier. Thank you. 

Stay indoors stay safe, we are all in this together.] 


	10. Chapter 10

Things changed over the course of seven months. Beatrix bump became even more evident and there was a glow on her face. She understood that her appetite changed, the size of her portions and her protein intake became larger. Another turn of events was that Christa eventually got married to her husband.

Karl although was incapable of love, he was quite excited for the birth of his first child, so much so that he wished not to perform a gender reveal test to keep of the excitement of having a new born baby. He kept a calm disposition but kept a close check of Beatrix’s health and her needs, as she got closer to her due date. It was any day that a new life would be present in the mansion. 

He wanted to spend as much time with his expecting wife as possible, as he saw mortals do the same. He was quite fascinated by their mundane ways of living. However his professional commitments kept him from doing so. The mid wives, five of them prepared a little drill each day so that Beatrix would be prepared for how the process would go on. 

About half an year went by in the flicker of seconds, it felt like it. She thought about that vision, analysing every aspect of it. Each person in her husband’s life was to be at a specific place, this was hers. Being a dutiful and faithful wife. It was a premonition, she wanted to tell Karl that his plan might fail. Deep in her consciousness she knew that telling him the truth, would only enraged him. Therefore she kept mum. She decided she hey it her son killed her then she would let it happen. Destiny could not be changed by a woman, it was one of the first rules she was taught as a child. It was that a woman’s destiny was always in the hands of a male figure in the form of a father, brother, husband or son. Along with the fact that women did not possess an identity of their own. 

She frowned a bit as she sat in her room alone with her husband by her side. She consequently became more needy and emotionally dependant than she was before, however the absence of Karl made it rather difficult for her to deal with the stress and anxiety of going to be a soon parent. 

She suffered from mood swings and internally realised that her husband was not the loveable and affectionate person that she thought he was. She knew from the beginning that he was not capable of love in general, but she expected some form of individual attention from him. Upon not receiving so she broke down and turned into an internally jealous and tactful women, considering everyone in her life to be dubious.

She looked at herself in the full length mirror kept in front of her, and observed herself, wearing a silk green coloured gown with frills at the bottom and on her full length sleeves. It reached till the bottom of her knees. Her feet were swollen because of carrying a life inside her, so she ditched the hells and wore comfortable sandals. 

There was a little pain in her abdomen from the past one hour. The intensity of the pain grew with each passing minutes, hitting her that these were in fact contractions which happened to women before they gave birth. As she was about to go outside, she saw something leaking from beneath. Then it came to her—her water broke!! 

She rang the bell kept close to her to alert the midwives that the drill began. In a fraction of a second the mid wives came to her, one of them carried towels with her, the other one with a hot tub. The other two put cushions on the bed so that Beatrix could lie down properly. They all wore their proper nurse attire. The fifth nurse ran downstairs to inform the vampire king that her wife was in labour.

The blonde woman screamed in pain, as the she clutched the hand of a fellow nurse “Where is my husband?” she asked. Even in this condition she worried about the arrival of her husband rather than her own complex and fragile state. 

One of the wives came to her and helped her to lie down, in a slightly raised position so that it would be easier for the child to come out of the womb. There was worry written all over the aristocrat woman’s face. 

“Mrs Sakamaki do not worry. We have informed your husband, he is on the way. Please calm down and take deep breaths.” soothed the nurse. 

The second nurse wasoolneen the bathroom door and filled in some water in the hot tub. The intensity of her contractions increased, she felt like every fibre in her being was disintegrating. Her eyes darted around the room as she took deep breaths, gave out a little cry of pain—her eyes on the door still waiting for her husband to arrive. 

Her wish came true as he entered the room still wearing his office attire, with brown coat and pants with a beige tie—loosening it a bit. It was the attire resembling a human man for he worked surrounded by human employees. There was an eerily calm expression on his face with his signature smile as he sat near his wife who immediately held her hand. “Karl I-I don’t think I’ll be able to do this.” she admitted defeat. 

“Beatrix you are a strong woman about to be a mother you can do this.” he motivated her with his silken smooth voice. 

Beatrix gave a little push, with her bun loosening a bit—blonde bangs falling here and there. There were excessive sweat beads forming on her forehead. 

She let out another groan of intense agony. Tears streamed down her face as she bend her head back staring into the dead hollow eyes of her husband, with her grip around his wrist tighter than ever. 

“Beatrix I know you can do this for me, for us and for you. For the greater good.” he exclaimed, with tensed furrowed eyebrows. 

With the her the woman nodded a bit, holding a cry back and she linger forward and went back again, giving her best push. There was silence in the room which was interrupted by the cry of a newborn baby. The nurse held the bloodied infant in her hands and cut the umbilical cord and it was rubbed with a towel and wrapped around it, then given to Karl Heinz, with a smile on the nurse’s face. 

“Congratulations Mr Sakamaki it is a girl.” the nurse announced. 

Karl and Beatrix both her stunned as they were not expecting a firstborn female born infant. Karl held the child in her hands, whose cries slowed down a bit. Time stopped for him, as he looked at her large blue coloured eyes and smiled a bit. His eyes warmed up a bit. This was it for him. It felt like he was in love with the child. 

Beatrix observed the scene with a smile of her face which was cut short by another groan of pain as she held a fellow nurse’s hand for support. “There’s another one.” spoke the second nurse. 

As Beatrix pushed forward, giving birth to another child which cried a bit. It was all cleaned up and then handed over to Beatrix, with a towel wrapped around it. 

“It’s a boy.” whispered the nurse, as Beatrix soothed the child a bit. 

The vampire king was so mesmerised by the little infant which was present in his hands that he never listened to any part of the conversation after the birth of their daughter. He kept his finger close as he expected her to bite his finger a bit to drink his blood. Nobody drank his blood ever, he was about to give this honour to his daughter. 

The newly turned mother did the same with her son biting into her skin with new fangs and drinking her blood. But to his surprise she licked her tiny finger, and tickled it. Karl let out a hearty laugh. The nurse handed him a bottle of milk which he fed his daughter. He put his daughter next to his son, with his eyes not getting off from her. The room was filled with light snores and little baby noises.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Tougo went outside in the balcony of his room and held his daughter in his hands, who was mere hours old. He was never attached to children but this little child stole his heart away. He felt so warm and fuzzy within to protect his daughter from all harm in this world. The newborn wore a pink coloured sweater with a blue cap who appeared to be calm and contented in the arms of her father, rocking her back and forth while humming a tune. 

She realised that she became a mother and that he became a father she watched the scene from inside the room that Tougo Sakamaki, the man incapable of love—played with her daughter as if his lifeline clung to her. 

But she could not let that man try to woo his daughter with his selfish love and affection. She worshipped her husband but she knew that he would late life devoid her daughter of any choices just like her father got her married to a heartless bastard like him for his own gains. 

She knew he would doom her daughter’s life. She was visible to him therefore she was not a part of the plan. She was a mother and a daughter and from the moment she held her daughter in her hands she vowed to protect her.

When Karl came inside the room with his daughter, she decided to tell him the truth about what she felt. She made her final decision. 

“Are you awake? “ he asked her, looking at her fatigue stricken and exhausted form that lay next to his son. 

She nodded a bit with a small smile on her face. He came close to her, with his daughter still happily sleeping in his arms, he kissed his wife. He broke the kiss with blush all over her face. 

“Thank you Beatrix for giving me the greatest gift of my life. Thank you for giving me a daughter that too a first born. I don’t care about the tradition, she is the first born for me. “ he expressed his gratitude looking lovingly towards his daughter in his arms. 

Although his wife was smitten by the kiss, she decided to be firm in her decision. She knew she had to do this. Karl gave each of his wives a promise which was going to fulfil no matter what. Cordelia used it to openly have an affair with Richter without any interruption. Christa, the now third wife used it to only have one child. It was an unbreakable vow of sorts. 

“Karl I would like to use my wish. “ she declared, while he sat on the bed stroking their daughter’s forehead. 

“Go on I’m listening. “ he answered. 

She took a deep breath, with her breath hitched and her fingers shaking she decided to do this one thing for her daughter to save her from her monster of a father. “I wish for you and I to not see our daughter till the time I do not die from someone else’s hands. No one will ever know that she existed and a witch would transport her tonight to a safe location. “ she expressed, with little droplets running down from her eyes. 

She looked at her husband’s expression who was in complete shock of what happened. He got up from the bed. “What have you done Beatrix. “ was all he said before vanishing from the room. 

The second frantically held her daughter tightly against her chest, and she wept tears of blood that day. “I’m sorry I had to do this my love. I know I’ll never be able to see you but I want you to have an amazing life. I want you to not be under to control of your father who cannot love anyone. I’m sorry. “ she sniffled, not even wiping her tears. 

She took out a peach coloured scarf which was wrapped around her son, she wrapped it around her daughter too. “I love you Lily. I hope you remember me. “ she wished, when suddenly her husband snatched her daughter away from her hands. 

Lexi and her coven of witches came into the room and began packing all the things which belonged to the child. They worked for Karl Heinz, they owed to him for he saved them from getting killed off by the village. After the packing was done, Karl looked at his daughter—whose eyes were wide awake. 

He went downstairs, as his fingers shook and his throat getting dry. The mansion was empty as everyone else lived at the other house, to give privacy to the newly turned parents. When he reached the main gate where Lexi stood, he was devastated but he never showed it. He remembered this is what mortals felt like upon getting separated from a loved one. As Lexi took the child away from his arms, she immediately began crying, which broke his heart even more. 

“If she gets hurt, I will murder you. “ he threatened her. 

Before Lexi could perform the spell, Cordelia heard everything that happened in the room with the help of a hear all spell, from a witch whose family’s life was in her hands. She forced her to perform this spell. Then she told the same witch to perform another strongest boundary spell for her. 

“Till the time, I Cordelia Sakamaki, lives Tougo Sakamaki will never be able to meet his daughter. “ she announced, solidifying the spell by giving her blood drop. It got joined with the boundary spell and became an unbreakable vow. 

As Lexi performed the spell, Tougo went inside the mansion and he fell on the ground, with a single tear falling out of his eyes. “This is what it feels like to love and lose in the same day. “ he stated. 

[present time] 

Tougo sat in his private airplane which flew into the place where his dearest daughter lived, Toulouse France. He never knew about Cordelia’s little mischief, but he understood it when he tried to find out where his daughter lived, after Beatrix’s death. Upon his failure he knew that Cordelia messed around with the spell, for which he condemned her from beyond the grave. Since his first wife, even after her actual death stayed alive, in the form of Yui Kumori’s body, he was unable to reach his daughter till a long time. 

It was only two weeks ago that Yui experienced some strange phenomenon indicating that Cordelia’s vile spirit was out of her body forever, therefore the spell began working. 

No matter come what may, he would have his daughter back in Japan by his side, by hook or by crook. 

[A/N- Oh Yes! Finally I hope you guys love this because I worked very hard😭😭 i hope most of the plot is clear by now about the direction of the story. I just wanted to show some background story to Beatrix to understand her frame of mind before giving her daughter away. And I also wanted to give Karl Heinz a background with his daughter, like he had a strong emotional attachment with her and it broke him a lot, to see her go. 

Stay indoors and stay safe. We are all in this together.

-Melesa🥺💕]


	11. Chapter 11

Reiji tried calling his father for help. He knew that it was a rather shameful thing to do especially after having an argument, but he also was aware of the fact that his father was genuinely concerned about Yui’s well-being. The line was busy, just as he felt his study, the phone rang again. This time Reiji picked it up, hoping that it was his father or one of his demon assistants.

“Good evening, my name is Reiji Sakamaki, the second oldest son of Tougo Sakamaki. May I speak to him please? This is a bit of an urgent concern. “ stated Reiji, with nervousness evident in his voice. 

There was a bit of crackling noise from the other end, “I apologise Reiji sir, it would not be possible at the moment. This is Kylie speaking this side. The king is presently not in the country, if it is rather urgent I will ask him to get back to you within a few hours time. If there is any more assistance needed, please express your concern to me so that I may help you. “ answered Kylie, in a huffy voice. 

“Well then, since we were warned by Miss Lexi about the fragile state of Yui Kumori we were hoping that some additional blood source to be sent to us, as my brothers and I are hours away from starving ourselves. “ explained the bookworm, with tensed eyebrows. 

“Due to the heavy rains, Mr Tougo ordered about twenty thousand blood bags to be equally divided between the five of your brothers and yourself, which would be a sufficient blood source for all of you, for about four days. Until then if there is any problem kindly call on the same office number. “ she expressed. 

“Thank you Miss Kylie for your kind efforts. “ he thanked her. 

There was a brief silence on the phone, with the sound of the phone call being cut. He was surprised with his father sending them about twenty thousand blood bags, but then all of them were of the habit of enjoying an enormous appetite of blood and other things. He huffed a bit, and went to Yui’s room to check on her. To his surprise it consisted of the redhead guarding her room, as he stood at the corner. Along with his older brother and the sacrificial bride sleeping peacefully with a safe distance between them. 

“Oi what are you doing here tablewear nerd? “ questioned the impatient vampire. 

He fixed his glasses with a cold glare. “Come on Ayato, I just came here to retrieve the utensils using which Yui ate her food. There’s no need to be so jumpy about it. “ he scolded his younger brother in a harsh tone. 

Ayato laughed a bit. “It would really be a serious scene if I took your threats seriously, but I don’t. Now after completing your business leave Pancake alone.” he answered with a smirk that showcased his most cherished fangs. 

Reiji wanted to facepalm at the childishness of his younger brother. 

“If you are so bothered with my presence near her why don’t you wake up Shu?” questioned Reiji, with slight anger in his voice looking at the near proximity of his older brother’s distance with the sacrificial bride. 

Ayato looked at the two blondes sleeping in the bed next to each other with a scowl. 

“Hey don’t question Yours Truly’s judgement. Yours Truly was bothered by that sleeping beauty’s presence, but he never woke up and then Pancake went to sleep.” hurriedly explained Ayato, looking at the two of them once more with a hint of jealousy and uneasiness in his eyes. 

Reiji began to leave but then he turned to Ayato. “Just so you know that he’s sending about twenty thousand blood bags for all of us.” he told the vampire with emerald eyes, who only grumbled in ignorance. 

“I don’t care about that old man.” he replied, though there was a sign of relief on his face for the blood bags were going to come, all twenty thousand of those blood bags were going to be his for he was parched. 

There was a light scream from the other end of the mansion. Both Reiji and Ayato exchanged looks of worry with each other and reached towards the source of the sound. It came from Kanato’s room. 

He sat on his bed, with Laito by his side. The two of them held a mobile device in their hands. Even Subaru came inside the room. There was a reporter present on the phone. They appeared to be listening to something on the phone. 

The middle and youngest triplet stopped the audio and looked at the other brothers. Reiji looked at the phone with curiosity. It was a different one, much smaller and black in colour. Subaru was irritated and Ayato was surprised. 

“What the hell hysteric? Why were you screaming so loudly?” questioned Ayato with anger dripping from his voice. 

Kanato gulped as he remembered today’s fight. “That’s none of your concern Ayato.” counter argued the lilac haired boy. 

Laito looked at his two brothers sensing some tension between them. He laughed a bit. “We were looking at his movements. “ revealed the pervert. 

Reiji raised an eyebrow, Ayato was so shocked that he sat on the chair present in Kanato’s room. Then there was Subaru who punched the cushion and not the wall. 

“What the hell is wrong with you people? And where the hell did you get that phone from? “ repeatedly interrogated Subaru like a strict father interrogated their teenage children. 

Reiji cleared his throat, “I have similar concerns.” he added. 

Laito rolled his eyes while Kanato laughed silently. “It’s not like you can’t say the f word, you are sixteen anyways, cool down the angst little brother.” advised the other redhead. 

Subaru appeared to be completely red at that moment, evaporating like water at a temperature of hundred degrees celsius or 212 degrees Fahrenheit. 

“Shut up.” he spoke out of anger. 

Kanato turned to Reiji, ignoring his older brother who stood next to the spectacled vampire. “As of the phone, it was given to Laito by one of his friends.” he honestly nodded. 

“And by friend, I mean-“ everyone interrupted the overactive vampire with a blushing face, with their revolting faces and disgusted expressions. 

Laito continued to play the video and everyone else joined in and scooted around the phone. There was a young reporter with olive skin tone, brown hair and green eyes wearing a thick fur brown coat and pale white scarf and held a microphone in her hands. There was the backdrop of the mansion of their father behind her. She looked at the camera and began speaking. 

“Good evening everyone, this is Yuki Matsumoto standing outside the luxurious mansion of the famous politician of Japan, Tougo Sakamaki. As one of our sources has informed us that Tougo Sakamaki has left the country under unknown circumstances and his return is rather unsure. We are trying to get in contact with the assistants or the household help but so far we have not got any response. Stay tuned with us for even more details, Greenstone News-Channel Lotiz’s Phoenix.” she narrated while looking into the camera. 

Laito paused the video and looked at his brothers. “He’s overseas!” exclaimed Ayato. 

“Who knows what the hell is he doing there.” answered Kanato. 

There was a light groan in Kanato’s room, as Shu entered the room with a big yawn stretching his arms here and there as he woke up after a good day’s sleep. “What’s going on here?” he pratted in a husky voice still due to being awoken from his sleep. 

“The bastard went overseas. “ chided Subaru throwing the pillow on the floor for he was not used to hitting items with soft surfaces. 

Laito turned and looked at Reiji. “We want an Internet connection in the house. Kanato wants to make tik toks and make cakes while I want to use tinder. Reiji let us sign the agreement to bring a WiFi connection in the house.” suggested the emerald eyed vampire. 

There was agreement to be signed and given to their father if they wished to bring something in their house by the consent of all six of them. “Over my dead body. The internet will not allow any of you to do your homework sincerely as you all will cheat by using the help of search engines.” vowed the dark purple haired vampire. 

Ayato stepped in a bit, “so who wants to kill Reiji?” he proposed earning sincere laughs from the room. Even Reiji himself who was the subject of the joke laughed a bit. 

Yui slept peacefully in her room feeling free and liberated, unaware of the troubles that were to come upon her lives with the vampires. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Tougo Sakamaki appeared to be looking at the electronic device in front of him as the reporter spoke of his departure from the country. He was able to realise why humans were so dependent and obsessed with technology, it was because it silently allowed them to deliver messages without any efforts. 

This was a subtle way for him to inform his dear offsprings that he was presently in the air, to an unknown overseas destination. He chuckled silently for they were not aware of the complete truth, about the reason for his travel. There was a sound of ding-dong being played twice indicating that the air hostess wanted to speak a message. 

“May I have your attention please, we are about to reach Toulouse, France in nine hours and forty five minutes. “ informed the airhostess. 

There were just nine hours more to go. He hummed the same soft tune as he hummed to his little girl when she was a child, sipping some wine from the long oval shaped glass kept next to him. He was about to finally meet her. 

He then shut his golden eyes and went off to sleep. 

[A/N- it’s almost time for me to sleep right now and I just published a chapter. Yes I’m trying to update almost daily and I know some of you guys wanted to see the you know who is in the next chapter but I promise that they’re gonna appear in the next one. Here was the update for today and I have to say that I know I’m updating three days late because I’ve got some projects lined up one after the other. This chapter showcased a nice and light friendly bond between the brothers which they require. Also I will try my level best to make up for it. Okay I’ll take leave now! Good night everyone and stay safe and stay indoors.   
We are in this together.] 


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth Couture sat in her bedroom with blue coloured walls, a queen sized bed with her phone kept on charging by her bedside. She looked at the pages upon pages of sheets in front of her kept on her bed. There was a pink coloured quilt wrapped around her body and numerous feathered cushions kept on her bed. She went through those pages one by one as they consisted of lyrics of the songs she wrote years ago. 

There was a closet present just three steps from her bed. Clothes hung on the wardrobe with the help of a vertical silver coloured pole, with shoes kept neatly below it. She kept her frail fingers on the bed and hummed a song. Suddenly she was interrupted by a knock. 

“Come in.” she instructed the person to come inside her room. 

The person who came inside her room was her mother, Mildred Couture. Mildred Couture was a woman in her middle age at least in supernatural terms but for human terms she looked no less than in her early thirties. Her red-blonde hair was tied in a loose bun. She wore a simple cotton dress with full sleeves and spring foam pink slippers. There were a few wrinkles on her forehead. Elizabeth observed her mother with her light blue eyes with a smile on her face. As her mother came inside, her smile grew. 

Unknown to her, her mother actually came inside her room to inform her about a shocking piece of information. “Elizabeth, how are you doing this morning?“ she questioned her daughter with a smile on her face. 

“I am doing fine and well mom. You seem a bit worried...is everything alright? “ asked Elizabeth, with her French accent seeping through as she spoke fluent English whilst looking at her mother’s tensed eyebrows. 

Mildred smiled a bit, with her green eyes looking at her daughter, reaching out to her and brushing her fingers through her blonde long hair. “I have know idea how to paraphrase this whatsoever. This seems, spiteful of me to do so. “ announced her mother, with a dull expression. 

Elizabeth’s eyes went up in exclamation. “Spiteful? No mom, that’s definitely not you. You should not analyse your pure character because of something you wish to tell me. “ deduced the daughter, with a frown on her face as she folded her arms. 

The mother took a deep breath. 

“Sweetheart, your father is coming back. The curse has been broken. “ she answered, with one hand holding the side of her head. 

There was a reaction of eased shock, written all over her daughter’s face. This was going to happen one day. And it was unfortunately today. 

Although Elizabeth was not her real daughter over the years she formed a bond with the child of the vampire lord. She raised her as her own, and worried for her like her own daughter. For her no matter what, blood ties or not—Elizabeth was her kin. This was however going to be a bit too much for her daughter. Over the years as Elizabeth grew up, she naturally began to ask questions regarding the existence of her father at the age of six to seven, which was an appropriate age. 

She told her that her father was a powerful man, one who could not come here due to a certain spell that bound him rather prevented him from seeing her. For the young child, it was more than enough to envision her dearest father as a hero of some sorts. Then later, when she grew up over the course of a few years, becoming of the age to a tween suddenly that answer was not enough. 

Her mother then told her that before she was born, there was a huge fight between her mother and her father. Her mother was given an unbreakable vow, which was like a wish, which he would have to fulfill come what may. In a fit of rage, her mother announced that her father would never see his first born. When her biological mother gave birth to her daughter first, she realised that it was a disastrous mistake because in just a few hours, Elizabeth wrapped her father around in his little finger. 

The vow was set. The role that Mildred was supposed to play was that she was the hole and sole caretaker and legal guardian of Elizabeth till she became of a suitable age, for when the curse would break. According to this situation she was responsible for also making sure that his daughter thought of her father as a hero. It was natural for a child who never saw their parents to feel a sense of detachment. Elizabeth was far more attached to her, than she was to her father, Tougo Sakamaki. 

Even though he was never able to meet his daughter, it was not enough. He kept in touch with her daughter, sending his letters via a vampire who lived in Toulouse, France. The country of France was the least vampire populated country which was a good target for keeping the secret daughter of Karl Heinz safe from harm. 

“I don’t think it matters to me. “ was all she replied before lying on her bed with a plop sound, under the duvet covers, hiding her face. 

This was worrisome for Mildred. 

“I understand the way you feel, Lizzie. You haven’t seen him all your life. And I would do the same if I were you. But you can give him a chance. “ she spoke softly, trying to reason with her daughter during this delicate situation. 

She came out of the duvet covers a little bit, with her large blue eyes fixated on her mother’s platinum green ones. “A chance for what? “ she asked her mother. 

Mildred’s lips formed into an upturned and gentle smile. “A chance to be a part of your life and get to know you. “ she curtly replied. 

Lizzie was sure of her feelings for an absent paternal figure of her life, it was not—love for sure. The blonde girl knew a thing or two about love. She was not able to express her daughter-love for her father whom she never saw. She found a few letters written by him without the mention of his name. They were written in a beautiful and large cursive handwriting using yellow paper, which smelled of expensive cologne and wrapped around in the form of a scroll using light coloured ties. She received one, on her birthday each year, appreciating the fact that he wrote to her, despite never meeting her. She never asked her mother, where he was from...hoping for him to answer all of her curious questions.

A couple of gifts here and there with the help of her mother, he knew almost all of her likings and dislikings. But never the man himself. Of course, that was due to the vile curse placed on him under an unfortunate circumstance. Then again, was she supposed to suddenly accept her father and comply with his wishes? 

“You matter to me mom. Riddle me this, how would the little red riding hood feel if her father came back from the forest years later, never seeing her..but lurking in the shadows? Love and presence simply cannot be replaced by the luxury of wealth?“ she explained her situation, using an example, with a low voice and eyes scattering around the room. 

Mildred’s smile dropped. She put her blonde hair behind her ear. There was a logic to Elizabeth’s argument. It was almost impossible for anyone to love someone, if they never saw each other. Barring the exception of one of those ‘online love’ scenarios wherein two individuals chat online and fall in love. 

She pressed her lips in a thin line. “Elizabeth, I agree with your point of view. One cannot simply love another, without the two of them seeing each other. He is your parent, your father. But, one should have a little acceptance in their hearts. I would never give you impractical advice, if you are uncomfortable with the idea of him visiting you, I can convey the message for him to not meet you here. “ she proposed an idea, hoping for a positive response from her adoptive daughter. 

The blue eyed girl slowly emerged from her duvets, stretched her arms in an attempt to relax a bit. There was a tiny part of her, maybe just a silver lining who was curious to see the man in the flesh himself. 

“No mom. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to see him! “ she exclaimed, with hope and anticipation visible in her large sapphire eyes. 

Mildred clapped once, with a hearty smile on her face she went backwards to embrace her daughter, who returned the embrace. 

“When is he landing? “ she asked her mother, with a curious expression, slightly raised eyebrows. 

The woman checked the time, using the clock orange coloured that hung on Elizabeth’s baby blue walls, just above the wooden door, used to enter the room, 

“There is still time to go, roughly ten hours. “ answered Ms Couture. 

Elizabeth’s eyebrows went up in astonishment. If it took him ten hours to come here, she used her knowledge of the time zone to figure out the country from where he took his flight. Then she came to the conclusion that he was from her dream destination—Japan! 

“I must make some arrangements for tomorrow’s breakfast. I will be out and about. Good night! “ Mildred wished, walking towards the exit. 

She sleepily looked at the clock, then looked at her mother simultaneously. 

“Good night to you too mom. Sleep early. “ she suggested. 

With her mother giving her one last smile, she left. Elizabeth got up from the duvet that covered her and arranged all her papers neatly, keeping them all on the peach coloured desk with three drawers. 

“I have no idea what will happen next.” she muttered to herself, switching off the lights of her room, plopped on the bed with the duvet on her body. 

“May roses bloom. “ she sleepily spoke, with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. She always spoke these words, in order to motivate herself for any upcoming challenges in her life.

The wait for tomorrow began. 

[A/N - I am sure most of you must be thinking that your dear author vanished again. Well that could not be far from the truth, I did not plan on delaying the update but Elizabeth’s character took me to a journey that I was not prepared for. The original version of Elizabeth’s that I had planned in my head would react much differently than the version that is written in front of you right now. As someone who has a lot of interest in psychology, there are people who react in different situations in different ways. Not everybody can be the same. But at the same time I wanted to make Elizabeth different from her brothers. I wanted her to have some emotions to look forward to. It was because the six brothers are obviously sadistic nature and they have been broken in some way or the other by their mothers. Then comes Elizabeth who has not been raised in the environment of the Sakamaki household! There are a lot of other things to look forward to. I know some of you might think that I am delaying the event that is to happen but then I thought that it would not be justice to elicit its character if I introduced her all of a sudden when she meets her biological father in the next chapter. I hope this chapter helps you to understand the kind of character that Elizabeth is and how different she is going to be from her biological twin and her other half siblings. If there are any questions that you want to ask you can surely do.

And I cannot be more happy from the response that I have been getting! Thank you so much for the wonderful response!! When I wrote the story in the beginning I did not want it to be forgotten in the saga of other fan-fictions that were written on the same anime. It feels happy to know that my work is being seen by others and it is getting the acknowledgement that it truly deserves.

Thank you again please be safe and happy 2021!]


	13. Chapter 13

Karl Heinz’s aircraft landed at a private airport, in the beautiful city of Toulouse. It was eight in the morning, the flight arrived at its destined destination on time. He wanted to hurry to meet his daughter, but knew that there was another responsibility that awaited him—making a statement. 

“Toulouse, it feels good to be back. “ he declared with a massive glow on his face. It seemed like ages when he left for his flight from Tokyo. 

As he stepped out of the aircraft, which landed on the runway area of the airport, he changed his appearance at the blink of an eye. His violet-fuchsia long hair, which neatly fell on his shoulders, changed to straight brown with a simple yet stylish hairstyle of a famous actor. His unusually inhuman golden-yellow orbs, which gave a predator-like look of dominance transformed to a subtle dark brown colour. Lastly his outfit remained the same for he wore an expensive three dark blue piece suit with black coloured shoes, with rectangular transparent glasses that covered his eyes, adding to a studious look. 

There stood in front of him, a huge barricator separating him from the press coverage present there. There were photographers and reporters from some well known as well as local newspapers, with their various flashy paraphernalia and burning questions to make a juicy scoop out of his sudden arrival in France. It was all the work of his right man, who lived in France—born and bred. His name was Richmond Francois, a lower level demon. 

“He knows how to flatter my ego. Even after all these years. “ whispered Tougo, as he walked down the stairs and smiled at everyone, knowing very well that Francois heard his comment due to his supernatural abilities. 

He stood behind all the photographers, wearing a green floral t-shirt and beige shorts with a matching beach hat and casual home wear sandals. His outfit was in complete contrast with the formal wear that others wore with his green eyes and strikingly different blue hair set him apart from the crowd. 

The swarm of photographers and reporters were looking at him with anticipation and hope. Behind Tougo stood two of his assistants, Bronze a man with red hair and matching red eyes along with a woman Maria with pink curly hair and purple eyes. Both of them were siblings. The man carried Tougo’s luggage while the woman was presently on the phone confirming the status on the cars that were to be present on the airport of his departure. 

“Monsieur Sakamaki! “ spoke a courageous female reporter, who stood in the first row. She tied her brown hair into a neat bun, with green eyes, a peach coloured collar shirt and a pink pencil skirt with high heels. Her microphone showed that she was from Cherie-Montaigne. It was a popular and reliable newspaper of France. 

“Qui. “ answered Tougo, with his attention towards the woman who spoke the statement before him. [yes] 

“What brings you here in Toulouse, France? What was the reason from your arrival? “ asked the woman with confidence in her voice, with a perfect English accent. 

Tougo gave his signature smile, with his natural charisma and suave. 

“Je voudrais répondre à cette question en français.” he spoke French fluently with a slight japanese accent for he was a japanese politician for the crowd present in front of him. [I will respond to this question in french] 

Some of the reporters were quite impressed with his fine French speaking skills, keeping a note of the fact that he was a man with three languages. 

“La raison de mon arrivée soudaine est que je suis venu ici pour rencontrer quelqu'un. “ he replied in the French language, gaining an engaging response from the crowd. 

A few reporters noted down his statement in their notepads, showing the seriousness of his statement. Tougo knew that any word that came out of his mouth would be taken with utmost care and attention because he was a political figure. 

Another reporter, a male one asked a question, “qui est cette personne à laquelle vous faites référence également? est-ce une personnalité politique importante que nous devrions connaître?” [Who is this someone that you are referring too? is it some important political figure that we should know about?]

Tougo kept a monotone expression, but soon warmed up, not trying to get his unknown daughter into the spotlight. 

“La personne que je suis venu rencontrer ici est d'une grande importance pour moi, mais pour eux et pour moi, je dois garder leur identité secrète.” answered Tougo with his japanese dialect evident in his voice. [The person whom i have come to meet here is of great importance to me, but for the sake of them and me i have to keep their identity a secret.]

The vampire king signalled his male assistant to inform the reporters that he wished to end the session. As Tougo began to leave the crowd of photographers and reporters who were attracted to him like bees were to honey. 

“Monsieur sakamaki ne répondra plus aux questions. La session est terminée.” declared Bronze as he felt the crowd and moved towards his boss. [Mister Sakamaki will not respond to any more questions. The session has been terminated. ] 

Tougo entered the small airport with the help of the automatic glass doors that seemed to open and close by themselves. He appreciated the mortals of their efficient and quick technological advancements. The airport was well air conditioned since the weather outside was quite humid. After a good twenty minutes of showing his passport and signing some necessary paperwork, Tougo and his assistants left the airport. 

To his surprise there was another crowd of press and media people who stood near the barricades. There were two cars present in front of them. One was a silver coloured Crosstrek Hybrid Subaru, which caused Tougo to choke. The other was a white coloured latest Creta. 

“This is embarrassing. I can’t go in a Subaru, it’s the name of my youngest son! Speaking the very statement makes me feel vulgar. “ addressed the vampire king, while maintaining a calm and composed behaviour. 

He knew that he would get death threats if his youngest son knew that he sat in a car of his name. Subaru never liked his name, but it was Christa’s call to name him. It was years later that a car of the same name came out, giving his youngest another reason to hate him. 

His two assistants, Marie and Bronze sat in the first car. While Tougo sat on the backseat of the second car, with Richmond as a driver. 

“Good morning sir. It has been a couple of centuries since you came to France. It’s an honour to be at your service. “ greeted Richmond, in his husky voice with a British accent. 

Even though he was brought up and raised in France, he spent many years of his life in London, trying out for various human universities, thus earning the British accent. 

Tougo laughed a bit. “Your outfit I must say, it’s more suitable for a beach location rather than a formal event. “ he commented. 

Richmond turned to look behind. “Ah well that’s a part of the plan. I have to go to the beach with my boyfriend. “ he announced, getting a bit flustered . 

The vampire king was a bit surprised. “I thought you told me that any type of romantic association was not a part of your plan? Then how come you have a boyfriend? “ he asked. 

The French man’s cheeks reddened even more with his eyes on the road. He was always shy talking about his significant other. “He’s the kind of guy, whom I met at the right place and the right time. What else can I say? Brad is a keeper. “ he praised his partner. 

After a few twists and turns, just as Tougo thought that they were closer to the mansion, it seemed quite the opposite. Suddenly there was excessive honking on the road. “I’m afraid we are in a traffic jam, things should clear up in a few ten to fifteen minutes. “ answered Francois. 

He changed his appearance coming back to his usually long haired and golden-yellow eyed self. He hummed sadly, unable to tolerate anymore detachment from his dear guest he wanted to meet all these years.

[At The Sakamaki Mansion] 

Yui Komori, the sacrificial bride of the Sakamaki’s sat on her bed, having just been awoken from her slumber. The numbness in her body and her constant headaches were all gone. She felt like a free bird. She closed her eyes and remembered that someone came inside the room and stroked her head a bit. It felt like it was Reiji. She saw a concoction kept in a transparent glass kept close to her on the bedside. 

It was nothing like the cranberry juice which came in a preservative state. She picked up the glass to examine the drink, making sure that it was not one of those horrid teas that the vampire once gave to her. It was pinkish-orange in colour, giving off the smell of a fruit tart, mostly berries. This was something pleasant. 

There was a knock on her door, “come in. “ she spoke, as Reiji entered her room. 

“I see you have awoken, how does the headache feel? “ enquired Reiji, pushing up his glasses a bit. 

Yui smiled a bit at him, yet his cold expression never warmed up even once, making her a bit sad. “It seems better. “ replied Yui, getting startled by the sound of her own raspy voice. Her throat felt as if it was searching for something and the drink appeared to be the answer. 

“I suppose you have become slightly less obtuse. The concoction is for you to get better. Finish the drink and get dressed or sleep if you wish. “ he commanded her. 

There was a tint of pink on Yui’s pale cheeks. “Thank you. “ she thanked him, bowing a bit. 

“It is merely my duty. “ he replied, with a little warmth on his cheeks. But he coughed a bit, to cover it up for the human to not notice it. 

Just as he was about to go out, the possessive redhead came inside the room with a blood bag in his hands, much to Reiji’s annoyance. 

“Oye Nerd! Shouldn’t you be in the library or something? And pancake if you were awake why didn’t you tell yours truly! “ he insulted Reiji and ordered her at the same time. 

The second oldest huffed like a child would. He got annoyed over the fact that the oldest triplet called him nicknames. 

“I’m sorry, I woke up late.” apologised Yui with her voice sounding much like her own after drinking that concoction. 

“Enough with the childish names Ayato. Those playground insults seemed better for middle school. Grow out of them.” scolded Reiji. 

Ayato mimicked Reiji and Laito came inside. 

“Ah! Little B has awoken from her slumber! We thought that you were going to be like Snow White~!” giggled Laito in his cheerful voice as he sat on the bed closer to Yui. 

Yui smiles nervously, then Kanato proceeded to smell her hand, earning a little laugh from her. “That blood in those blood bags seems so tasteless, it’s too bad we can’t have blood from you, Yui.” he spoke of his sorrow.

She noticed scratch marks on his necks, panicking a bit. “Kanato your marks.” she spoke slowly. 

Kanato looked at her and then laughed, which was an absurd thing to do in the human’s opinion. Then again there were sadistic vampires. 

“Oh those! They are going to be fine, but thanks for worrying.” he pressed. 

Ayato looked dissatisfied with the attention that was getting. He came closer to her on the other side of the bed, turning her attention away from the other three brothers and all to himself. 

“Pancake, look at me, only.” he dictated her as she gulped. She wished Ayato’s anger to not lash out anymore.

Reiji looked at him with disapproval, unaware of what his mother saw in him. Somehow he came to the conclusion that she only loved him because he was her first heir and nothing more than that. If she was alive today, then she would be shocked to know that her son did nothing and lay around like a bag of potato chips that was thrown on the floor. 

There was a blink sound in the room, darting everyone’s attention towards Laito’s pocket.

“Sorry for the interruption folks. But there is an update on that bastard~” he declared, with venom in his voice. 

Everyone in the room was silent, including Yui. 

“That’s good spyware. “ stated Kanato, with a little nod. 

Yui was unsure of who this ‘bastard’ was, by the looks of it, it seemed like their father maybe? She never even thought to call her irresponsible of a father—a bastard. It was against her morals. Even Subaru joined the party, but his facial expression was a little agitated, not too much. 

The phone remained in his hands, and the screen was in front of Yui, and everyone dunked in. Except for Shu who laid on the sofa,since the volume was loud enough. The video did not play, there was a small circle in the middle of the black screen that continued to rotate.

“Why is the video not starting? Is the phone broken? “ asked Subaru, in an angry tone. 

Laito told everyone to shush. “It’s buffering, it’s waiting to start. Since we don’t have a wifi connection here the speed can be a little slow. “ informed Shu, and everyone looked at him with looks of astonishment, especially Reiji unsure of how did he know so much about mobile devices when he never had any? 

Reiji looked at him with disapproval, unaware of what his mother saw in him. Somehow he came to the conclusion that she only loved him because he was her first heir and nothing more than that. If she was alive today, then she would be shocked to know that her son did nothing and lay around like a bag of potato chips that was thrown on the floor. 

There was a woman who was visible on the screen with light orange hair and purple eyes. She wore a yellow colour poncho with black coloured jeans and matching shoes. She looked directly into the camera and held the microphone. The badge on her poncho showed that she belonged to a famous newspaper in France, there was the backdrop of an airport behind with many more photographers and reporters surrounding her. 

“Good morning ladies and gentleman as you can see that the famous politician from Japan, Tougo Sakamaki landed today at the LouseWill airport at Toulouse, France. With the media interaction that the famous politician had, he clearly stated that he wished to meet somebody here and it was the reason for his arrival in France. We will give you more updates about him in a while meanwhile stay tuned with us, Kriopte News, Channel 11. “ she ended the report. 

There were images of their father in his politician appearance, and a short video clip of him addressing the media in French, with subtitles appearing on the video for everyone to understand. He was also shown leading the premises in a Subaru to which everyone looked at the youngest brother and controlled their laughter. Except for Yui who was unaware of the joke, but tried not to laugh as well. 

He looked visibly shaking with anger as well as blushing at the same time, as Kanato hid his phone to prevent Subaru from throwing the phone. Shu held his youngest back.

“I hate him. “ chided Subaru. 

Reiji looked at the phone trying to understand the situation. “He said he wanted to meet someone special. “ he repeated his father’s words. 

Ayato rolled his eyes, like a typical teenager, being disinterested in discussing the topic of their patriarch. “Should we care? “ he huffed. 

“What if he’s marrying? “ suggested Kanato. 

Laito burst out into a laugher while Teddy's holder sneakered. “Why would you think that? “ asked the pervert. 

“Actually, that may be the truth. Ever since he began his political career all he’s been trying to do is gather sympathy and public support. What better than a marriage? Everyone knows that we are his sons and we don’t have mothers. “ explained Shu. 

There was silence in the room, no one had anything to say. Everyone walked back to their rooms. 

Subaru face-palmed. He was going to contact his father and threaten him, he was also upset that his father was going to bring another woman home, he was going to corrupt another soul.

None of the brothers spoke a word to each other, with Reiji in the library, Shu sleeping in a dark corner of the mansion. Ayato and Laito silently played pool with each other, Kanato was in his room with the teddy and Subaru went to the garden. They were all unhappy with the fact that whether they liked it or not there was going to be someone in their lives, all of them remembering the trauma they suffered at the hands of their mother, and then imagined a similar yet younger motherly figure bossing over them.

[A/N- Here we go! I have done my part for the day as I have updated twice. I should tell you that this is far longer than the other chapters that I have written. This ranges up till almost 9 pages (in my handwriting) and I am surprised. This chapter was not supposed to be more than seven pages long but I thought that since you all waited for such a long time for the new chapter to come out then why not give you want to treat? I know the speed of the story has been slow but I want to savour every moment. This story is not just about the vampire king and his relationship with his daughter. This story is about a Japanese anime and I have taken a different spin on it. I would not like to exclude the mean six characters along with my dear lovable female protagonist at any point in time. Their reactions act as a catalyst in the development of the story. So it is important for me to include these chapters so that I do not make the readers miss out on anything else. Even in the anime maybe we have seen some sort of a scenario where in they have depicted what happens here while something else happens there. Also I would like to say that hopefully in the next chapter the event that we all have been waiting for is going to happen.  
Yes you heard me right Elizabeth is going to meet her father and I am literally getting goosebumps as of this moment because this is going to be a very tough chapter to write it is going to be very emotionally draining. It not only takes a bunch of words to write a chapter it takes barrels of emotions for me. Be prepared!

Another very important thing to note from this chapter is that there is going to be some level of LGBTQ+ representation in this novel so if anybody has any issues then they can leave and not read the story further. 

Also be and stay indoors because we are all in this together. If anyone wishes to talk, they can message me as well. 

Bye! Take care of yourselves!]


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth stood in front of the full length mirror present in her bathroom. She dressed up for breakfast with her long hair neatly tied into a braid, a few strands falling towards the left side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a pale tangerine coloured satin frock that reached down to her knees, with prints of little cherries on them. There were three quarter sleeves accompanied by frills, along with a yellow clutch in her right hand. She wore long peach coloured stockings, with her signature black coloured ballerinas, with little bows on them at the center. She checked the time on her touch screen mobile device, with it being more than eight am in the morning, her heart skipped a beat. 

This was not going to be an ordinary breakfast, she was about to meet her biological father who was largely absent for most of her life. Then her eyes went towards the white colored tiled floor, which was scrubbed neatly to the point where it shined like pearls. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the bathroom, rubbed her dress a bit. Thankfully her room was not a mess, with the papers being clipped together using a stapler and kept neatly in her desk drawers. Her fingers trembled lightly, as she twisted the red coloured door knob open. 

“I don’t know what’s going to happen today. “ she whispered to herself, taking a few steps. 

She descended down the blue-green marbled staircase, carefully. It was nerve racking, her heart beat, the little finger shakes. Once she reached the end of the staircase, her head whipped towards the sound of a car’s horn. Her mother stood at the entrance of the house, with her eyes fixated on the large black coloured gate. 

“Mom? “ she called out to the lady of the house, who turned around and looked at her daughter. Mildred wore a full sleeves black coloured top with matching green checkered jacket and skirt. 

There was a look of nervousness mixed with excitement on the blonde woman’s face. With her tensed eyebrows, she cleared her throat. “He is here. Your father. “ 

The very statement spoken by her mother ramshackled her state of mind for a moment. This was the very moment her heart had been waiting for. Light shivers went down her spine, like little jolts of electricity. Although it was a summer month, the breeze along with the moisture content in the air clearly signalled towards a heavy precipitation. Unsure of what to do, Elizabeth stood close to her mother and saw the gatekeeper, Mr Victor who opened the gate. Me Victor was a man in his early forties. He was blonde with purple eyes and wore a simple white shirt with little creases here and there, and a pair of black cargo pants. There was a blonde goatee on his face with red cheeks giving the impression that he was blushing, but it was his natural skin colour. 

As the gate opened they saw a white coloured Creta in their view. There were black coloured glasses on the car window due to which they were unable to see the man who sat inside the car but it was certainly him! They could not see the appearance of the man but a faint presence was on the back seat. A man stepped out from the front driving seat, but there was a dark silhouette of the man on the back seat, indicating that it was her father. The man from the front seat, was of an average built and wore beach attire making him look out of place from the others present on the scene. 

He took out a large bag more like a suitcase which was red in colour from the boot of the car. Then he opened it and dragged it with the help of a large manual handle, with the tyres of the suitcase dragging against the gravel road. It created a screeching sound. The man present on the back seat still did not come out of the car. Elizabeth was worried if her father had second thoughts about his arrival! What if in this moment he never wanted to see her? What if he thought that this was a grave mistake. 

~~ 

The traffic on the road had finally cleared. It was a little late needed time to reach his daughter’s place, but he was eager to see her. 

“Sir I remember that you waited for this moment to come from so many years. How do you feel now?“ asked the lower rank demon, with his attention still on the road. 

There were another three turns to go then they would reach their designated destination. Karl was silent, as if a chain constrained him, like a leash was around his neck. He looked at the sky, which appeared to be grey due to the dark colored windows. 

“I think it will go fairly well. I might not have met my daughter but I have kept in touch with her over the years. “ he falsified. 

Even though the lower ranked team was his good friend, he could not possibly reveal the horrors that went inside his mind. He never felt this agitated or surprised to meet someone! It dawned upon him that this was the very moment he was going to meet his daughter, the girl he always wanted to raise as his own but never got the chance to do so. All these years he disguised himself as a doctor and studied human anatomy. For someone who was gifted with the fruits of immortality, spending all your time and doing nothing was sometimes monotonous. 

All those years that he studied anatomy he understood something very important about humans. It was that sometimes showing your presence was not enough for humans. They were fragile creatures. He knew that his daughter was raised at the hands of which, one who believed in the principles of humanity herself. Was sending her letters enough? Was sending her a gift on her birthday and occasionally on most of the festival is enough? For Karl Heinz the demon lord it was enough! But for the father within him and for his sons but for his daughter it somehow did not seem enough. He felt that it was a part of his plan to neglect his duties as a father towards his son. But it was not the same case scenario for his daughter! If only he got the chance to raise her she would have been truly the magnificence of vampirism. 

His throat was quite dry and he was unable to speak. With his eyes fixated on his smartphone, an unknown number kept calling him. He was not quite familiar with the concept of technology and off and got stuck with it. However the unknown calls what is the least of his concerns. The car stopped for a second and Richmond blew the car’s horn, the gates opened. This was the very house! He saw the house, from the car’s window. Although it was as colourful and fresh as he imagined it to be in the depths of his memories, it appeared to be black and white in colour. He installed a special type of fibre, on the window of his car in order to protect his identity. It was the type of glass which allowed the person from inside the car to look outside but the vice versa was not possible. 

On the entrance of the house, he saw the family a blonde coloured witch with green eyes. She was the very woman whom he entrusted with the responsibility of taking care of his daughter. Mildred wore a simple outfit, indicating that she was still the same as years ago in terms of her fashion sense. The woman whipped her head and looked inside the house. 

Then another girl, much younger to her came into his view. She was shorter than the witch in height, with long blonde hair tied neatly into a ponytail. Her sense of style was rather feminine. It felt as if his heart skipped a beat—it was the woman in question—her daughter, Elizabeth. She looked at him with her dark blue eyes appearing to be busy in a thought. He positioned his arms and legs differently and shook his feet impatiently. 

His phone started ringing rather loudly since he forgot to put it on silent, and it irritated him a bit. He accepted the call. “Hello. “ he spoke, getting a static like signal from the other end, the voice of the caller was breaking. The call was from Japan, Tougo came to the conclusion that it was some crucial emergency. He was too busy on the call to notice the situation in front him. 

Elizabeth looked at her father, wondering how he looked. She was not paying attention to the fact that she stood near the marble stairway at the entrance of the house. Just as she was about to lean in a bit forward to see the car more, the hell rotated a bit, causing her to lose her grip and she was about to fall into the concrete. Tougo, looked confused and then he suddenly looked towards the window where he saw that Elizabeth was about to fall down. There was panic evident in his voice. 

She gasped in pain, Mildred who was inside the house, who was inside, reached outside when she heard a groan. Her mother was about to reach out to her, in order to prevent her from falling—Elizabeth closed her eyes to embrace the agony, knowing that her fall was inevitable. She was saved by a pair of arms. An unfamiliar smell of cologne filled in her nose. The blonde girl looked up at the person who saved her. He looked like a heavenly creature, with long purple-violet hair and large golden eyes in a blue coloured suit. This was not how she wanted to meet her father! 

Beads of sweats formed on her forehead, as her mother came to help her to get up. Her father spoke nothing, he looked at her worriedly with a careful expression on his face. “Are you alright? I got worried when you fell down. “ he stated with honesty dripping from his hoarse voice. He cleared his throat up a bit. He was a perfectionist at giving first expression, this never happened usually. 

“I’m fine. Thank you so much for saving me. “ spoke Elizabeth. Her feet were not paining much, since she was a vampire after all. With Mildred’s hand in her own, she dusted the frock off with her other hand removing dirt from it. 

Her father picked up his mobile phone, which was somehow on loud speaker. The call got cut suddenly. He too brushed the dust from his outfit and set his phone on switch off mode, not wanting to attend calls for the rest of the day. His golden eyes looked at the residence in front of it, unable to believe the fact that it was over three to four hundred years since he came to France and visited this place. 

“Home sweet home. “ he muttered to himself. 


	15. Chapter 15

~~ 

[Sakamaki Mansion: Tokyo, Japan] 

[Few Moments Ago, Time:11:00 AM] 

It was about eleven am in the morning. The Sakamaki Household was dead quiet, with not even a single soul pestering to disturb the peace and serenity of the mansion. Due to their nocturnal timetables, the vampires were naturally the creatures of the night then slept soundly during the day. With the human , blood bag also following in their footsteps. 

The pervert lay in his bed—clothed, much to his dismay there was no partner to accompany him. The thought of his father getting married again, shook the usually bright and chirpy vampire to his very core. His signature fedora was kept on the nightstand, almost falling off from it. He was desperate to do anything to get any piece of information about his ‘father’ , the very man he was supposed to overthrow with the help of Yui’s blood. Each time he closed his eyes, the front newspaper headline of ‘Japan’s Famous Politician! Tougo Sakamaki, the eligible bachelor gets Married! ‘ , awoke him from his sleep. 

The media already painted, him and his five less handsome brothers as pitiable spoilt brats who would never enter the dynamic world of politics. Then that headline sent down his spine. Yesh! His whole dating game would be spoilt, because for human girls dating someone with a young step mother, might seem odd? Another woman would be around the house with her set of rules and regulations—what if she did not allow him to bring his friends home! It would annihilate his social life!! It was out of question. 

He rushed to his cupboard, and looked at a safe which was kept in it. He entered the passcode and the little safe opened. There was a mobile devices, a touch screen one in front of him. It was a blue coloured Samsung phone, unsure of the model. The redhead stole it from a ‘friend’ about three days back, then kept it safely with him and away from the eyes of everyone, especially his passive-aggressive brothers. That was in exchange of some very fulfilling desires, such as going out on more dates with her and giving her a carat ring or whatever. Remembering the incident when Subaru crushed the iPhone to pieces and then everyone else cheered, allowed him to create a mental note of the fact that, ‘caution:keep electronics away from brothers at all costs’. 

He held the device close to himself, hugging it a bit. “Ah~ I missed you so much! “ added Laito, with a loud yawn. The vampire rushed to the terrace of the house, where the best signals came for communications, as well as opening the passcode of the phone at the same time. He watched his friend open the phone with the same passcode, then he opened his father’s website using a search engine. His fingers trembled as he touched the phone, to see the results. There was the contact number of his father’s main assistant, Kylie present on the page. 

Once he pressed on a link to her number, the call took place. “Hello? “ questioned Kylie. The flirtatious vampire usually tried his best to woo women at any chance, but now he was focused on the goal of finding his father’s french contact number. 

Laito toned down his natural laughter a bit, “Hello~ Is this Ms Kylie I am talking to? “ he asked to confirm if it were the same person. 

After a few moments, a light crackle was heard on the other end. “Yes it is me, Kylie Somerset. How may I help you? “ offered the woman, in a kind voice. 

There was an itch in his hands to flirt with the woman. “I am Laito Sakamaki, the fifth son of my father. I wanted to surprise him by calling him, I really miss him you know, “ he made up the most, pathetic human excuse a son would use to call up his father. Then laughed a bit.

For a moment there was silence on the other line, “I apologise Mr Laito, but as per the information given by Mr Sakamaki, under no circumstances I am forbidden from giving you his number, unless it in relation with Yui Kumori. “ informed Kylie. 

It was the breaking point for him! His father really was a menace to their household, like sleazy pest always lurking in the shadows and waiting for an opportunity to show his sons, how much he really thought of them as nothing more than an experiment. He let out a cry, a genuine one. 

“It is related to Yui, I didn’t want to use her name as an excuse but, she won’t say much. She’s experiencing headaches, if you could just give me his number I would-“ he stopped speaking and faked a cry, which was enough to melt Kylie’s heart. 

“Alright. “ she responded, “I don’t want to be the villain here. I will give you the contact number on the same mobile number from which you messaged me. “ she continued. 

They exchanged pleasantries and cut the call. There was a notification on his phone where in the number was present. The phone was installed with an international SIM card, using which it was possible to make calls to people from all over the world. 

“That bastard is dead!! “ he exclaimed. He dialled the number excitedly, only hearing static noises. The phone was on loud speaker and he clenched his teeth loudly stomping the phone. 

“What the fuck Laito! What are you doing? “ yelled Ayato, with half sleepy eyes. Then Kanato followed after, looking grumpy as always with Teddy in his hands. The older red head looked like a visibly upset child who was forcefully awakened from his slumber. 

“Shit. “ he muttered under his breath hiding the phone, he forgot that Ayato was a light sleeper and Kanato was always startled by the sound of stomping because he was fascinated with the idea of white bunnies creating marshmallows in the middle of broad daylight. 

Subaru followed after them, with a red coloured face, much brighter than his blushing face. “Shut! The! Hell! Up! “ barked the tsundere, punching the wall which was made with extra strong cement, then groaning loudly. Blood rushed from his eerily white fingertips, to his pink palm. The three triplets stared at the youngest son, with the sheer amount of injury on his hand. 

But Ayato did not seem to care. He casually stepped towards Laito, almost looking behind him....to see the device which he was hiding, he used his wits. “Subaru’s hand is bleeding someone get him an ice pack!! “ he shouted. 

“He need some milk. “ taunted Kanato, giving off an awkward reply to which the two redheads and the injured Subaru glared at him with a pregnant pause in the room. It was followed by Subaru screaming loudly with his injured hand and following Kanato around who hurriedly ran downstairs. His brothers were downright weirdos. 

Then Ayato finally defeated, his emerald green eyes opened completely as he followed his other two brothers while smiling cheekily and ready to join the fun. Once the brothers were completely gone, no longer visible, Laito heard a voice on the phone. 

“Hello? “ spoke the voice of the man, resembling his father’s voice. It was him, this was his chance! 

“Old man can you hear me? “ asked Laito, there was a lot of static noise which irritated his ears a lot. Then it was followed by a ringing noise, maybe there was poor network connectivity. 

Laito was on the call, as his wrath increased by the second, after a few good minutes, he heard the voice of his father once again. “Are you okay? “ with a large thud that followed by another crash. 

The line got cut and the voice was no longer heard. “Fuck. “ whispered Laito, when he turned around and saw Reiji standing in front of him. He was too careless, more focused on the erratic signal to even notice obvious footsteps at a distance. 

His violet hair were neatly combed, as he wore his blue coloured night suit with buttons on it. The second brother’s pink-ruby eyes watched the mobile device which was in the hands of Laito. “How foolish of you to think that I would not catch you? “ rattled Reiji, taking the device away from Laito’s hands instantly. 

The pervert gave off a deep sigh. “Ah~ Captain Reiji doesn’t always spoil the fun! “ complained the fifth son, out of annoyance moving out to the terrace to his room in a swift. 

The device was switched off, due to low battery and it appeared to burn up possibly due to overuse. Reiji groaned a bit, due to the sunshine and the hot weather, even more so due to the commotion caused by his brothers early in the morning. When he was going downstairs, with the phone in his hands, towards his room, he stopped by for a second. The cause for his stoppage for, the door of Yui’s room was open. 

“How predictable. “ commented the second eldest, it was careless of one of the brother’s to keep the door of her room open. They never understood the responsibilities of the household. 

The blonde slept soundly, hurdled under the many duvets, with her eyes tightly closed and light snoring. Her hair were falling on her head, which caused Reiji to laugh a bit. He stood by the doorway, watching the girl as she slept, then he turned back to go towards his room. Then he reached his bed, stretching his arms a bit due to fatigue. He remembered the adorable look on her face once again. 

Just as when he closed his eyes, something flashed before him. There was a scene of the blonde sitting in front of him at his laboratory. 

He let go of her wrist all together. “Do you experience any headaches? Blurred vision?” pressed Reiji, in a monotone authoritative voice. 

She shook her head in negative. “Come to think of it I don’t experience anything as overwhelmingly exhaustive as I did a few days back, however there’s this voice at the back of my head. It’s the voice of a female, definitely not Cordelia. She’s melodious and often hums, then occasionally she says ‘may roses bloom’. I don’t understand the meaning of it.” she admitted, with a calm expression on her face. 

Reiji tensed his eyebrows focusing on something, when he heard the term ‘may roses bloom’. Another scene flashed before his eyes. 

The spectacled vampire was much younger back then, about three years younger. He was in a field of dandelions, with his mother who stood in front of him. She wore her usual attire, with blood falling from the side of her lips as well as a knife was present, stuck into her abdomen thus staining her outfit. Reiji was shocked and confused, unable to comprehend the lack of pain on her mother’s face. Instead she was smiling. 

“I knew that this day, was going to come. “ admitted the second wife, as she fell on the ground. “I knew you would kill me. It feels happy to know that—that you killed me. I was right about you all along. “ she ended her speech. 

An emotionally turmoiled Reiji, bent down to the level of his mother. “I knew you didn’t love me. Ever. You always loved him more. It was always him! Maybe if you loved me more, you would not have been in this position. “ the youngster retorted. 

The second wife laughed a bit, “If you think I loved Shu the most , you are wrong. I’ll meet angels in heaven, I’ve waited so long for this. I hope I meet her, may roses bloom”. With that her body gave a jerk, and she left this world. 

Upon opening his eyes once again, Reiji was breathing heavily as sweat not only formed on his forehead but his entire body. His throat parched, was he actually getting married? Or was someone else going to be a part of their lives? This was not a coincidence for sure. 

A/N- In this novel, Beatrix repented sending her daughter away from herself. And the pain was too unbearable for her. So when Reiji killed her, (indirectly) it was the only way for her to experience heaven—to indirectly reunite with her daughter, Elizabeth. I really wish, Elizabeth could meet Beatrix then in that way, another side of Beatrix would come out, actually allowing her to experience compassion and warmth rather than give way to her stoic demeanour. I hope the novel has a good speed, because you might need to buckle up your seat belts for more content to come. <3 


	16. Chapter 16

Mildred sensed a tension in the air, roughly around her own demeanour. She was chirpy and humorous, but today she was about to break down any moment. It was just hitting her like a whiplash, crossing down the notes of her patience. She was in her bedroom, a fairly large room with white walls and a simple bed, with a bookshelf, two wooden almirahs. The room was present with an attached bathroom. 

The evening time approached, with it being more than five. If it were a normal day, then Mildred would be busy in her kitchen with organising a nice tea party with her daughter. However today was different. The woman, took deep yet shaky breaths as she reached her bathroom and looked at herself in the oval shaped mirror which hung on the wall. 

“Why can’t everything go back? “ she asked herself, turning her head towards the door and locking it from inside to prevent anyone from coming. 

She was not bespectacled, but her vision became a bit hazy. The mirror and the pale washing basin in front of her appeared to be the size of pixels, as if the pictures were taken from a vintage camera. When she looked at her fingers, they looked like the shape of prunes—soaked in water. Things turned from bad to worse as she lost her grip on her foot and slipped to the ground. 

“I thought I would never see you again. “ 

“I don’t want to live like this. “ 

“Your wish is my command, I am at your service. “ 

When she tightly clenched her eyes, the only image she saw was of that man, in front of her eyes. Mildred shook her head while repeatedly banging it on the door a little with her hands holding her dress. A weak laugh escaped her lips. The floor below her was like crumbles of a yellow plastered wall, vulnerable to leakage. The witch took the courage to get up, with wobbly legs, she held the basin for support. The shiver of her legs never stopped for a moment. 

Upon looking at her present state in the mirror, her hair were loosely tied and flew in all different directions. There were creases on her outfit. It was heart wrenchingly eating her alive. It was inevitable, his arrival in their life, then why did she choose to take this opportunity? 

Oh how she wished she told this to herself years ago. 

Mildred stood at the edge of her little cottage in the village, wearing a long yellow coloured gown with frills. There was no sound of civilisation, with her residence being secluded from the town itself. With her shoulders in a hunch, she was about to call it a day and go inside her cottage. Yet the nature, the very spirit of her magic was bubbling within her to stay outside. As she observed the weather with her late curious eyes, looking at the cluster of stars being hidden away due to grey-black water filled clouds covering the already smoky sky. 

A person of scientific approach might be of the view that, this was nothing but a change in the currents or was occurred due to a torrential disturbance in the weather. However for a witch like her, this was a serious event to look forward too. On a spiritual level, she felt that something came at her way. Her bare feet were in the short green coloured grass, enjoying its soft-tingle like sensation against her feet. 

“What? “ she questioned, when she heard a buzzing bee like sound. This was a signal to the fact that someone from her own coven was contacting her. Her coven left her behind because she was magically weaker in comparison to the others. The southern wind blew loudly creating a whistle, and a strong force around her. 

There were white and yellow coloured sparkles in the air, dust in front of her. Then her sister Balthora who preferred to go by the name of Lexi appeared in front of her. She wore a red coat that matched the colour of her hair, her dark eyes piercing into her soul like a needle. Mildred was puzzled, then her eyes went to her sister’s hands. There was a newborn baby, with a pink cap wrapped around in a blue blanket. Her heart told her that it was a girl. 

“What is the meaning of this? Whose child is this sister? “ she asked. 

The elder sibling looked at her with sadness filling her eyes. “He wants you to take care of the baby. Go somewhere so far away that he wouldn’t have a chance of catching the glimpse of his child. “ Lexi stopped speaking to observe the blonde’s reaction. 

Her heart beat loudly against her rib cage. “He trusts you. “ the redhead continued. 

“I don’t think so. I just can’t live under his shadow any longer than this.” answered Mildred, with her eyes still watching the girl in her sister’s arms.

A few tears found their way to her face, first she was supposed to be used for his experiments and smallest of works and now take care of his daughter? She loathed that man, with every fibre in her body! But she was unable to stop herself from thinking about...the little child. 

This baby was a newborn, opened her blue eyes which were much lighter than her elder sister. She began making a little fussy noise, it melted her heart. That cry was enough for her to take the baby in her own arms, shake her arms a little, in an attempt to pacify the young child. 

Lexi’s eyes watched the blonde, as she enjoyed playing with the little child. Witches were only capable of having children with their mates, unfortunately Mildred never found hers. She lost hope in finding her mate. This was the perfect opportunity for her to raise a child. 

“I’ll name her Elizabeth. “ declared the woman, with waterworks evidently falling from her eyes to chin. 

Would she ever be able to detach herself from this little girl? Was she ready for that moment when she would have to give her up? She removed all those thoughts from her mind and only focused on the well being of her child. The vampire king never trusted many people, therefore having no one to rely on in the first place. He trusted her with the care of his baby girl and she was going to make sure to protect her with her heart and soul. 

Suddenly she felt as though someone yanked her back to the present. When she opened her eyes and watched herself, the mascara was liquid-like around her puffy red eyes. Her lips quivered as she switched on the tap. The water began falling from the tap, creating a waterfall like sound in the bathroom, loud enough for her croaky voice to mourn. 

“I’m sorry Elizabeth. I didn’t-didn’t know that it would come to this. I just wanted-wanted to be a m-mother so bad that I forgot everything in the midst of it. “ trembled the matriarch of the house. 

There was a guilt like constrained feeling present in her trachea, as if it were blocking her breathing. All those years she spend with her daughter, she watched her grow into this wonderful person. And now she was giving her away to the hands of a monster! There was always a loophole! Her grandmother, Bonnie told her that there was always a loophole to clauses and magic. She was going to have to find a loophole, to save her daughter. Before it’s too late. 

~~ 

It was a beautiful rectangular garden outside the house, with various flowers blooming in it. They were all either growing amidst the green trimmed grass itself or these were present in small ceramic pots and present at the boundaries of the garden. There were roses of all kinds, ranging from raging red to gloomy blue. Then there were white lilies, that hung from the basket on the lemon tree present at the back. Some other flowers like posies, dandelions along with carnations and blue-bless were also scattered around. 

“What a beautiful day! “ declared Elizabeth, as she removed her sandals to walk on the cool grass. 

She sat outside, on the porcelain chair with a mug of bubbling and scorching hot chocolate in her hands. Her hues looked at the small green cup eagerly, waiting for it to cool down. She kept the cup on the high transparent circular glass was kept next to her, due to slight hand-aches. An array of assorted cookies were kept next to her, ranging from chocolate chip to oreos. She blew some air at the cup, only to notice vapour coming out of it, indicating that the drink was still hot. 

“This is a beautiful view isn’t it? “ asked a familiar voice, in a calm tone. When she turned around, she was a bit surprised. She expected her mother, but it was her father! His golden eyes watched her with amusement.

It seemed impolite, but she was still getting used to of his presence around the house. A smile crept up to her “I was hoping that you would be resting at this time! It seems nice that you came, please join me. “ she expressed, keeping the cup down. 

Tougo gladly accepted the invitation, his hands were no longer gloved, and sat next to her. Since it was quite pleasant, he changed his outfit into an usually informal tone. He wore a simple light blue shirt with his coral blue pants and a sleek belt with black shoes. 

The blonde stirred her cup a bit, nervously. She looked up and cleared her throat. “Would you...umm...like to have a cookie? “ she offered him. His eyes went up in astonishment, never had anyone ever offered him a cookie. Then again his daughter’s life style was much more meaningful than others, he decided to comply to her wishes. Out of all the ‘cookies’ kept in front of him, he tensed his eyebrows. Unsure of which one to choose from, then he noticed his daughter’s expression in turn watched him intently. 

Elizabeth laughed a bit, then she took a sip from her drink. “Have you eaten a cookie before? “ she enquired, the expression on her father’s face when he looked at the cookie was one of a little child when they came across the fact that maths consisted of alphabets and not just simple addition and subtraction. 

Karl gave a charming smile, with a flustered look. “In all of my existence, I have never tasted a cookie. “ admitted to the truth.

Her heart filled with content. They were slowly developing a bond with each other. She wanted to gather as much information possible about the man in front of her. “I know this sounds a bit sudden, but what was your childhood like? “ she chirped, giving a brief pause to the conversation. 

Tougo Sakamaki, whose original name was Karl Heinz never gave much thought to his childhood. It was stated as per human psychology that childhood formed the basis of a person’s core feelings. It was the childhood’s impact that got imprinted into the deep consciousness of a person’s psyche, thus giving way to their inner aspirations and thought process. He closed his eyes for a moment, blinked his pupils then folded his arms. 

His golden eyes, looked at the array of sweets, as he still munched one of them. It was filled with chocolate, which was a bit too indulgent for his rustic taste buds. “My childhood, frankly I don’t remember much about it. It’s been centuries ago since I was a young child. “ he declared, a sudden disappointment followed on his daughter’s facial expressions. 

Then after a small moment of confidence, he looked at his watch. “But, those were simpler times. My mother gave birth to two siblings. Myself being the elder, of course, then came your uncle Richter.” narrated the patriarch. I was a curious child, wanted to expand my kind’s capacity and explore the power dynamics of being a demon’s son. “ he breathed, with his nostrils giving a huff. 

Elizabeth’s blue eyes saw passion and overflowing yearning in her father’s eyes, in her view passion was an overrated emotion. Yet it was dominating her father’s soul. For a moment Karl saw his younger self, in front of him—with his short violet-purple hair, trimmed neatly and yellow-gold hues on the dining table. His outfit made him appear to be a son of an aristocrat, with a silver coat and black pants. 

“My mother, “ he began looking at the box of cookies and then at his hands. “She was a housewife, devoted to her husband. She preferred Richter more than me. Obviously. “ he answered, with a nonchalant smirk. He pictured his mother in front of him, taking away the beaker from his hands and smashing it into the ground. 

The girl’s mouth was ajar, this newfound piece of knowledge went like a tingle of cold to her warm heart. “How awful. “ she muttered, as her hand clutched the coffee mug’s handle as if it were her life support, without which she would crumble to pieces. 

Karl looked at her for a moment, as he got up. “Oh that’s not all. “ he thundered. His tone and his usually calm personality were shaken to the core, with the inner youth in him—hammering to come back to life. “My illiterate of a mother, was ashamed of my fascination with human beings and their growth! She was disgusted, with me—to the extent that she refused to eat her meals in the same room as me. “ recalled the vampire king, with a hoarse voice. 

A shiver went down her spine, as her father stood next to her while she sat. She touching his elbow, with her small fingers with unkempt nails. “I am sorry. I didn’t know that, you were raised in an environment where learning was discouraged. “ her eyes softened. 

He was betrothed to three of his, now deceased wives. Then became a father of his six biological children born out of the experiment, four adoptive children and another illegitimate child. But opening up to someone, about the very principalities that engraved his mind, was majestically crippling. A glacier warmth, the fuzz which every human longed for, was seated in front of him. Although, she was the spitting image of his second wife—her compassion and liveliness was all the work of Mildred’s diligence. 

Her grip on his arm remained strong, as he gently removed her finger’s one by one, and nodding his head lightly in negative, as if he were telling her to not worry. “It wasn’t all bad little one. “ her father revealed, the half hearted truth. Then went back to sitting on his chair. 

“My father, your grandfather he was much of a hunter. Since I bore a physical resemblance to him, and was much more skilled, he had a soft spot for me. He even encouraged me to go ahead with my plans. “ added Tougo. 

The predominant dimple on her left cheek made a come back, clicking the roof of her tongue. “Then the glass seems half full? “ she voiced her opinion, with an eyebrow raised. 

“Almost certainly. “ the man noted, “Howbeit, I have no idea what my daughter’s childhood was like? The letters and those gifts could never describe what was it like for you to grow up? “ he pressed. 

She slouched, moving her shoulders up a bit. A short silence was causing effect of her father’s question, followed by a light chuckle. Her blue hues went from the grass, to his father’s eyes as if she were dancing with his soul. “It was, I don’t know how to....put it....but it was...happier for the most part. “ she managed to form an answer. 

Looking at the steps, from where she fell in the morning, “The very stairs I fell from, were the area where I took my first steps. “ pointing at them, as if she were giving instructions to a little child. Then she fingered at some plants at the back of the garden, “Those pots were the ones using which I planted some seedlings for the first time. “ 

Karl followed her finger movements and stared at the small stairs, then at the pots. Little sparkle of tear formed in the corner of her big hues, “And the irony is that even though I was raised by...my mom. My first words were, ‘papa’. “ she ended her narration, with her attention on her fingers as she played around with them to divert her attention. 

He was nonetheless alarmed, “I umm-I am...I can never make up for those memories. “ he stumbled on his words, as he pushed himself further into the chair. 

She glanced at him for a second, “Though, it was the past—my past. Things can’t be changed, it feels good to have you...here.” He knew she was right, even with his powers of reverting time, the spell would not vanish. Sometimes time anomalies are diverted or controlled by the subconscious of a person, Elizabeth’s birth was an unexpected miracle! In an attempt to make things right, variables pop up here and there. She was the extra variable, so if he reverted time, there was a strong possibility that she might cease to exist. 

“Little one. “ he called out to her, sitting upright, with his fingers trembling a little as he touched hers. “Would you want to go to Japan with me? I want to make memories with you, the ones that I lost. The ones that I never got to be a part of. I want you to meet the rest of the family. If it’s okay, would you like to go with me? “ he presented her with an offer. 

The blonde coughed a little, as if she were choking on a piece of cookie. There were two alternatives in front of her. Either she would choose to spend time with her father in Japan and leave France for a while. Or she would refuse the offer due to her overwhelming emotional pain. She took a deep breath and pinched her thumb using her unkempt finger nail. 

“I want to visit Japan with you. But there is a little request of mine. “ she emphasised on the word request. 

“Anything you say will be acceptable. “ he assured her. The girl got up and embraced her dad, with her warmth colliding through and finding its way through his despotic self, “Then I’d want my mom to come with me as well. “ she told. 

Those words sent in him an unsung frenzy. He got up himself, with himself towering over her, due to their height difference and returned the embrace a little hesitantly. She closed her eyes, while his eyes were open, as she watched Mildred from the windowsill who looked at him with burning hatred. 

A/N- well hello everyone! This is the author decide who actually slept while updating!! I’m so sorry that most of you would have been waiting for the update but I was a bit tired due to which I slept while typing the chapter. And when I woke up I realised that I did not update last night! Then I decided to complete today’s work all of my daily chores and then come back to updating the chapter. I can understand that A lot of you would be thinking that why hasn’t Elizabeth met her brothers yet and why did it take me so many chapters to do so? 

Well if this is a query in your mind then I can give a simple explanation. The explanation is that Elizabeth is the character who has a story of your own and who is created by the figment of my imagination. I did not want her to enter the situation of chaotic emotions before the audience not knowing her! In the original draft Karl Heinz immediately took Elizabeth to Japan and I did not find it appropriate in terms of putting myself in Elizabeth shoes. I want to story to have a touch of human emotions in each and every chapter and with each and every character realising how close they are getting to humanity. 

Therefore I wanted Elizabeth‘s character to be the first person to break through the vampire lord’s coldness so that he can not only empathise with his sons but also clear up his own faults as a father. When I researched about his character even more I found out how despotic he was! And I did not want him to be that way, especially when it came to Elizabeth. 

Hopefully, in the next chapter I get to channelise the right spirit of mind and reactions when my dear OC and the brothers interact. Also thank you so much!! I got my first comment!! 😭😭 and I can’t believe it! Also thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! They act as a motivation for me. 


	17. Chapter 17

When the next morning came by Elizabeth was downstairs, dressed in a white top with a rounded sunburst neckline, a light pink summer coat, with matching plazo-pants. It was a different outfit from the day before. Her confidence was peaking through, with a newfound shimmer on her face. She applied little to no makeup, with just a natural coloured lip-balm on her chapped lips. Even though her heart was still beating a little erratically with the thought of going to Japan, with her father dearest, she kept a neutral face with bursts of happiness here and there.

She got out of her room, and walked toward’s her mother’s room. When she reached her destination, knocked softly. Upon hearing no response, the girl became a bit startled. Repeating her previous action, knocked on the door once more. Panic settled in her veins, her mother was not the kind of person to respond frivolously! 

“Mom! “ she called out in a high pitched voice, tugging the sleeve of her outfit. 

Karl Heinz was in his room, when he heard the worrisome call of his daughter, to which he rushed to her. He stood beside her, and examined the petrified state of his daughter. “Oh dear! What seems to be the trouble? “ he asked. 

Elizabeth was to shake it to give a reply. She looked around and saw her father and quickly held his hand. It was a bit surprising forgot to do that but looking at the intensity of sweat that produced from her hands, the matter was severe. “Mom. She’s—“ she paused, looking at him in the eye. “The door is not open. “ rambled the daughter, unable to form words from her mouth .

He caressed her thumb, “I’ll look into it. But would it be appropriate to use my powers? It’s a woman’s room after all. “ reasoned the immortal. She gave him a quick nod, his father was a man of his reputation. 

“I’ll go in first then.” she declared, keeping In mind the safety of my mother. Then he performed the action as if it were a simple magic trick. He clicked his fingers and the door was opened. Although the door was closed from inside which raised suspicion from the duo. Upon opening the door Elizabeth rushed inside to look at her mother, concerned about her mother’s state of health. 

She gasped in horror as her mother lay on the bed with her eyes closed. A porcelain take a blanket was wrapped around her body, the woman appeared to be in a deep sleep but murmured something restlessly, tossing and turning around. The bed looked unmade, her favourite mint tea lay untouched by the bedside which was slightly odd. The blonde approached the older witch, slowly tip-toed to her side, then put her hand on the forehead. 

Her eyes went up in shock, her mother was under the influence of fever! Mildred opened her eyes for a moment, her eyebrows lightly tensed. “Baby stay away from mommy for a bit. I don’t want you to get tensed because of me. “ she suggested her daughter, holding her hand lightly. 

Elizabeth looked up at her father, who stood behind her like a guardian angel, as she experienced strange emotions pouring out of his gold-gem like orbs. “Elizabeth, I’ve informed the best doctor in town, I’m aware that witches are capable of brewing their own concoctions but these days medicines provide an as they say, ‘upper hand’. “ with that, Karl lifted his palms up, opened his thumb and index, lightly bending them inward then outward, to show air-quote-marks for the phrase upper hand. 

Even in that strenuous moment, a chuckle escaped the younger blonde’s mouth. She got up from the bed, looking at her mother longingly. “Mom...” she took a pause, her eyes softening “Take care of yourself please. “ she ended her statement. She descended towards the wooden room, slightly confused with a raised eyebrow, upon closing the door of the room because her father was not departed from the room like her. Then she shrugged her shoulders, her father was an adult, he might want to converse with the woman who was entrusted with the responsibility of taking care of his daughter. 

Karl, who was still in the room watched his daughter leave Mildred’s room. He was not going to feel sympathy for the woman who questioned his credibility at each step in his life. He sat close to her, just like his daughter did, at the same spot. She fluttered her eyes open, intently watching him, as she gulped a bit. His large hands were on her forehead, able to detect the irregular beating of her heart. He extended his long arms forward, almost engulfing her in an embrace. 

She got the whiff of his strong as well as misty scent wrapped around his body. Visibly uncomfortable, Mildred tried to scoot away with all her remaining energy—ultimately failing to do so. Karl coughed a little, catching her attention. “She’s mine Mildred. She’s my daughter, before doing anything you should look at the effect I have on you. “ he rattled , as the witch looked a little fearful of Karl’s intentions. 

She moved towards him, with their lips inches away from each other, the deer looked straight into the eyes of the menacing lion. “This has got nothing...nothing to do with the fact that Elizabeth is yours. She’s only yours biologically. “ she announced. 

The vampire lord only laughed at that statement, “Like you actually believe you would have gotten a chance to raise an offspring? “ he taunted her, evoking a ravaging anger in Mildred. 

“I know her, Mr Sakamaki. Do I need to repeat the incident of why Elizabeth is here in the first place? It is because, your gothic first wife was jealous of your stoic second wife, who was pregnant at the time. One cursed the other, endangering your future with your daughter, that’s the reason she’s here. With me. “ blurted the woman, with complete honesty and sincerity in her tone, wanting nothing more than to beat Sakamaki in his own game. 

He got up, losing his interest in Mildred, then stretched his arms a bit coming back to his old demeanour. “I’m going to do it. I’m going to tell her. Mildred laid back on the pillow, with her eyes looking at him sternly. 

“Good luck with that, now would you please leave? “ she breathed out, not wanting to see the patriarch’s face anymore. While he quietly left, without any noise using his supernatural powers. 

Karl felt something tug him back, even though he stared that he wanted his daughter to know the truth, but could he really tell her so? Could he really be the antagonist in her eyes? After all, he just found her. He just wanted to be a father in Elizabeth’s eyes. This was his turmoil, his call. Either he could tell her the truth, so that it was upto her whether to hate him or not, or he could lie, get away with it. 

He went towards her room, then knocked the door softly, when a small voice from the other end spoke, “Come in. “ to which he entered the room. He saw his daughter, as she sat on the bed with a peach pen in her mouth and papers all around her. Her green pupils watched his own, as he laughed. 

“You look like a playwright. Is that what the papers are about? “ he asked his daughter as she removed the pen from her mouth and smiled sheepishly. Then she collected the papers neatly and kept them on her desk. 

She turned around and looked at him, “Not really...I don’t fancy writing plays. I refer, songs. “ 

Karl raised an eyebrow, he was beginning to realise that she may look like his second betrothed but she was him....all him. First it was their common point of interaction on humans, then it was music. Maybe she was like him, in a way swelling his chest with pride. 

“Is that so? Any particular singer that you like? “ he questioned, trying to know more about his dearest. 

She cleared her throat, “I like all of them, I don’t prefer a single artist but I do listen to a few of them more often than now. But there’s this Japanese....singer....no that’s not the correct word for it...” she paused for a brief moment, closing her eyes for a second then she opened them, “Ah! It’s called idol...there’s this famous ideal...dad forgive me if a pronounce his name wrong....Kou Mukami..he’s good! I like him. Although I am not well versed with Japanese but the music he writes is magnificent. “ 

Tougo’s smile faltered, vanishing with the wind. His spirits lowed, she liked Kou’s music! Kou was his son, adoptive one, much better than his biological failures but.....she took interest in Japanese culture! Now he one of the few things we was going to do, was to encourage Kou to sing more because his daughter liked his songs. However the very topic that he promised to discuss, loomed over his existence.“Elizabeth....if you are not busy, “ he stared at her for a moment “Can..can I talk to you for a moment?” he requested. 

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. “Sure! I don’t have any issues with that. “ 

“My child. “ he breathed out, putting his hand out in front of her, with that her blue hues danced with his own dangerous one, exfoliating the air in the room. She held out his hand naively, holding her anxious emotions in control.

He closed his eyes for a split second, “I. I have never been so gut wrenchingly fearful of speaking something in my life, ever than I am now. “ With that, his daughter grew even more cautious, swallowing hardly. 

“I know that it’s just been a short span of time since we met. “She tapped her foot slowly, lowering her eyebrows and smiling lightly. “I’ve waited my whole life to meet you, dad. So if there’s something that’s holding you back, don’t let it. “ 

Tougo mentally pinched seeing the innocence of the immortal creature that held his hand in her own, not knowing that she was waltzing with the devil. None of his sons bothered to recognise his mere presence. And there she was, treating him like he was wronged his whole life. “That’s is the very factor that makes me vary of sharing my emotions, wondering if my issues become acerbic for you to bear. “ 

Elizabeth stared at his father’s hands for a bit, then giving him her full attention. “Acerbic? Seeing that you have far more experience than me in life, I wish to tolerate any gloomy or disturbing events that have taken place in your life.” 

He tried getting up, not leaving their hands at all. Furrowing his eyebrows he release a sigh. “Why? “ he questioned explicitly. 

Her eyes moistened up slightly, the cornea—porcelain portion surrounding the pupil. To which, he jumped a little, cross questioning him about his tone. “You’re the family I never got to have. “ she then shook her head, her face up eyes blaring into his sinful soul. “You’re family, you’re here...and even if you were not, that’s what people do. “ her voice died down with each word she spoke afterword, “they stick up for each other.” 

That very statement caused a light of truthfulness to emerge out of his corrupted conscience, “Elizabeth, you must brace yourself. “ with the other hand he removed long strands of hair covering his shiny golden eye. “Please keep in mind that my statements to be hyperbole, for they are simply the truth. “ 


End file.
